La Primera Navidad de Nessie
by Christianna Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Masen habían jurado mantenerse alejados del amor hasta que rescataron a una niña pequeña llamada Nessie, que jamás había oído hablar de la Navidad. Ella los unió, mientras ambos se esforzaban por enseñarle el significado de ese momento especial del año.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Argumento:**

Bella Swan y Edward Masen habían jurado mantenerse alejados del amor hasta que rescataron a una niña pequeña llamada Nessie, que jamás había oído hablar de la Navidad. Ella los unió, mientras ambos se esforzaban por enseñarle el significado de ese momento especial del año.

**Capítulo Uno**

—Buenas noches, Bella. Gracias otra vez por la bonificación. Has sido muy generosa. Lo aprecio más de lo que imaginas. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—De nada, Seth. Feliz Navidad para ti y tu familia. Nos vemos el lunes.

Una ráfaga de nieve entró en la tienda antes de que el empleado favorito de Bella Swan pudiera cerrar la puerta de Clothing by Swan. Durante la última semana, la pequeña comunidad de Forks, Washington, ya había sufrido dos tormentas. Al parecer se avecinaba una tercera.

A pesar de que el reloj de pared indicaba que eran las siete pasadas, parecía medianoche. Por lo general Bella mantenía la tienda abierta hasta las diez, pero no en Nochebuena.

Esa noche los Stanley daban la fiesta anual para los clientes en la Bella Italia, a un par de manzanas de la tienda. Bella no tenía un deseo especial de asistir, pero su buena amiga, Alice Whitlock, que vivía con su marido, Jasper, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, le había hecho prometer que iría.

—Haber jurado que no quieres saber nada de los hombres, Bella, no significa que desees que la gente piense que te has vuelto antisocial desde que rompiste tu compromiso.

Al exponerlo de esa manera, la entendió. Por lo tanto había decidido que asistiría a la fiesta una hora, luego regresaría a casa en el viejo Chevrolet de su padre.

Después de apagar las luces y cerrar, comenzó a avanzar a duras penas a través de la cegadora nieve con sus botas. A pesar del constante esfuerzo de sus vecinos de las otras tiendas por limpiar la acera, la nieve la había vuelto a cubrir y le dificultaba el avance.

El termómetro que había bajo el toldo de la farmacia marcaba dos grados bajo cero. Sin duda caería hasta diez bajo cero antes de la mañana. El año anterior a esa hora las condiciones habían sido similares.

Gracias al cielo no era el año anterior y ella no esperaba que Jacob llegara desde California.

Su novio y ella habían planeado casarse en la pequeña Iglesia de la reservación en La Push, entre la Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Luego se produjo aquella llamada de pesadilla que le anunció que él no pensaba presentarse. Había conocido a otra mujer y esperaba que ella lo entendiera. Era mejor terminar su compromiso entonces en vez de enfrentarse más adelante a un divorcio. Un mes más tarde, su padre murió por culpa de un fatal ataque al corazón, dejándola sola en su dolor. En el punto más bajo de su vida, no pudo imaginar que viviría el tiempo suficiente para ver otro año.

Pero la vida le había demostrado otra cosa. Para su sorpresa, habían pasado doce meses de duro trabajo en el negocio familiar. En ese período de tiempo, la empresa había prosperado y ella había cumplido veinticuatro años. No solo seguía aún con vida para ver otra Navidad, sino que Alice y Jasper, que durante el verano se habían trasladado a vivir allí desde Seattle, se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Como las chicas con las que había crecido y estudiado se habían ido a una gran ciudad o fuera del estado, sería agradable pasar parte de la Nochebuena con los Whitlock.

Aceleró el paso pero la ventisca parecía crecer en intensidad. Con condiciones como esas, nadie sacaba el coche. Todo se había detenido. Era un interminable mundo blanco. Bastante hermoso si sabías que podías alcanzar un abrigo.

Al cruzar la calle, que parecía un camino de ganado, le pareció que oía llorar a un niño. Pero el viento a menudo imitaba los sonidos humanos, de manera que descartó la idea y prosiguió la marcha, ansiosa por abandonar los feroces elementos.

Al llegar al otro lado de la calle, el llanto sonó otra vez, pero más alto. Se detuvo a escuchar. No había error. Era un sonido mortal. Un niño aterrado se hallaba bajo la tormenta.

¿Dónde?

Al percibir que procedía desde un callejón lateral, giró en redondo y se dirigió en esa dirección. No había avanzado ni una docena de pasos cuando avistó una figura pequeña que golpeaba el escaparate de artículos indios de Clearwater. El lugar estaba a oscuras. Sin duda Harry Clearwater había cerrado temprano para irse a su rancho o a la fiesta de los Stanley. Se trataba de una niña que no podía tener más de cinco años. Entre sollozos no paraba de repetir un nombre, pero Bella no pudo entenderla. La pobre llevaba unas ligeras zapatillas de tenis sin calcetines, un vestido y un fino chubasquero que no la aislaba de la nieve. Unos minutos más y no tardaría en morir congelada.

Sin vacilar, se arrodilló a su lado y pasó un brazo protector por sus pequeños hombros.

—Me llamo Bella. Quiero ayudarte. ¿A quién buscas, cariño?

La niña no dejó de aporrear el escaparate con las manos desnudas. Parecía que decía algo sobre James.

—Cariño... dentro no hay nadie. Si vienes conmigo, te ayudaré a encontrar a James. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Nooooo! ¡James no! ¡No dejes que me lleve!

Bella no fue inmune al miedo que había en la súplica desesperada de la niña. Sin perder otro segundo, la alzó en brazos y comenzó a correr por la nieve hacia su tienda. Dentro haría calor. Había un teléfono.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer. El cuerpo rígido que sostenía no dejaba de temblar.

—No pasará nada —murmuró una y otra vez en su intento por tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Imaginó una docena de posibilidades que habrían podido llevar a esa niña inocente e indefensa a ese punto, ninguna buena. Jamás se había considerado un ser humano violento, pero quienquiera que fuera ese James, el deseo de matarlo se había convertido casi en una necesidad.

—Ya hemos llegado; aquí estaremos a salvo.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Un bendito calor las envolvió al cerrar con el pie, para luego encender las luces y correr por el interior hasta la cocina que había en la parte de atrás.

Un conducto de aire del horno atravesaba el suelo. Acercó una silla allí y sentó a la pequeña. Luego se dirigió a la otra sala a buscar una manta térmica.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, el llanto histérico se había convertido en unos gemidos. A la niña le castañeteaban los dientes. Bella se puso de rodillas y le quitó las zapatillas gastadas. Después de sacarle el chubasquero, la rodeó con la manta y comenzó a frotarle los pies helados al tiempo que les aplicaba una suave presión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? —la nieve aún no se había derretido de su pelo castaño oscuro y revuelto.

—Ne... Nessie.

— ¿Nessie qué?

—No lo sé —se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Horrorizada por esa revelación, Bella quiso ir tras el hombre responsable y estrangularlo. Pero su primera prioridad era proporcionarle a esa niña el cuidado que necesitaba.

—Voy a prepararte un chocolate caliente. ¿Te apetece?

Entre sollozos, no supo si había respondido que sí o que no. No importaba. Se levantó de un salto, mezcló chocolate instantáneo con agua y lo calentó en el microondas. Una vez listo, acercó la taza a los labios de la pequeña y le dijo que bebiera. Para su alivio, Nessie sostuvo la taza con sus manos y se lo bebió todo. No solo tenía sed; ¡estaba muerta de hambre!

—Apuesto que te ha gustado —la niña asintió—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—James dice que no tengo ma... mamá.

— ¿Quién es James?

—Estaba furioso porque el coche se paró —mientras hablaba, Bella detectó un leve acento sureño. La pequeña se hallaba muy lejos de casa—. Cuando él bajó, yo salí por la puerta y escapé —le tembló el labio inferior—. Ha... hacía frío en la nie... nieve. No... no podía ver —se puso a llorar otra vez. Unas lágrimas enormes cayeron de sus ojos azules. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. El corazón se volcó en la pequeña. La rodeó con los brazos y la consoló.

—Voy a cuidar de ti. Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Crees que James me buscará?

—No lo sé.

—Se pondrá furioso y me pegará cuando me encuentre. No dejes que me encuentre —suplicó.

Al instante Bella supo que no se trataba de un juego ni de una exageración infantil... la pequeña decía la verdad. Tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de responder.

—Jamás volverá a acercarse a ti. ¿Me crees? —la abrazó—. Se está bien aquí, ¿verdad? —con desesperación intentó cambiar de tema.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres unas galletitas?

—Sí.

Alargó la mano hacia la caja que había quedado del almuerzo y la depositó en el regazo de la niña.

—Come todas las que quieras mientras yo voy al otro cuarto a hacer una llamada de teléfono.

— ¡No me dejes! —gritó con pánico.

Demasiado tarde Bella comprendió su error. La alzó en brazos con las galletitas y la llevó a la parte delantera de la tienda. Después de sentarla sobre el mostrador, levantó el auricular y marcó el número de la policía.

— ¿Alice? —Preguntó al oír la voz de su amiga—. ¿Cómo es que estás de servicio esta noche? Pensé que nos íbamos a reunir en la fiesta de los Stanley.

—Y así es, pero Ruth me pidió si podía suplirla hasta las nueve. Iba a llamarte para decirte que te reunieras con Jasper y conmigo después.

—Me temo que no iré. Ha surgido una emergencia.

—Cuéntame qué sucede.

De pronto su amiga se convirtió en la profesional que era. En cuanto oyó la historia de Bella, le dijo que se llevara a la pequeña a casa con ella, que en uno o dos días enviaría a un agente a comenzar la investigación.

Al parecer se habían producido algunos accidentes de coche en la carretera y en ese momento los caminos se hallaban cerrados en todas las direcciones. Los patrulleros disponibles se encontraban ocupados. Lo que pensaba hacer era transmitir la información a la policía estatal.

A Alice se le pagaba para pensar deprisa y tomar la decisión acertada. Al ser Nochebuena, Bella alabó la sabiduría de su amiga. Como en Forks no había hospital y los caminos estaban cerrados, su casa era el mejor lugar para ocuparse de las necesidades de Nessie. En una zona remota como esa, en particular en invierno, lo práctico resultaba tan importante como la letra de la ley.

—Quienquiera que sea ese James... —a Bella le tembló la voz—... ha traumatizado a esta niña y debería pagar por lo que ha hecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Alice con igual crispación—. Pobrecita. Tuvo suerte de que la encontraras. Si alguien es capaz de hacer que una niña se sienta mejor, esa eres tú. Me mantendré en contacto. Cuando salga de trabajar, Jasper y yo pasaremos por tu casa a ver si podemos ayudarte en algo.

—Sería maravilloso —le dio las gracias a su amiga, colgó y volvió a tomar a Nessie en brazos—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a casa esta noche? No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Cenaremos algo rico. ¿Te parece bien? —Nessie asintió—. Antes de que nos vayamos necesitamos buscarte ropa. Puedes elegir lo que más te guste.

Resultó evidente que a la pequeña jamás se le había permitido elegir qué ponerse. Al principio no pareció entenderlo, pero después de que Bella insistiera, escogió una camisa roja de lana, vaqueros, calcetines, botas vaqueras, un anorak de estilo vaquero con gorra y guantes de esquí. Mientras se ponía la ropa nueva, Bella guardó algunos otros artículos en una bolsa.

Cuando Nessie terminó de vestirse, le dijo:

—Tengo el coche justo afuera. Va a estar frío antes de que pueda calentarlo, así que creo que nos llevaremos la manta. ¿Estás lista?

No fue necesario que formulara la pregunta. Su diminuta sombra la siguió al exterior de la tienda y se aferró a su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aquí les dejo este pequeño regalo navideño para todos mis lectores. Espero sea de su agrado y que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo Dos**

La casa pequeña pero acogedora de los Swan estaba rodeada de pinos y se hallaba justo a las afueras de Forks. Aparte de la calefacción central, tenía una chimenea de piedra, que, en caso de ser necesario, podía mantener todo el interior caliente en invierno.

A pesar de la ventisca, que tal vez durara varias horas más, a Bella no le costó llegar en el Chevrolet. Había algo agradable en el hecho de saber que esa Nochebuena no estaría sola. La niña perdida, sentada a su lado, la necesitaba si quería sobrevivir. Era bueno sentirse necesitada en esa noche. Y sus amigos pasarían más tarde.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Sabías que esta noche es Nochebuena?

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la pequeña mientras los pies se le hundían en la nieve que conducía al porche.

Otra punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón.

—Aguarda un minuto y te lo mostraré —la ayudó a subir los escalones, luego abrió y entraron. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, encendió la luz que automáticamente activaba las luces navideñas.

— ¡Ooh! —exclamó Nessie con ojos brillantes mientras contemplaba las luces y las bolas de colores que adornaban el abeto recién cortado.

—Ven a ver este adorno, Nessie.

La pequeña se acercó con expresión de reverencia.

— ¡Hay un bebé dentro!

—Así es. Es el pequeño niño Jesús. Mañana es su cumpleaños. Lo llamamos Navidad. El día en que nació Cristo. Nos damos regalos y es un día muy especial. Esta noche, después de que te arrope en la cama, te hablaré de él. Cómo vivió y murió, y cómo ama a todo el mundo en la Tierra y nos bendice cuando tenemos problemas.

— ¿Qué es una bendición? —Nessie ladeó la cabeza.

—Él nos hace felices cuando nadie más puede.

Mientras Nessie meditaba en lo que Bella consideró una explicación menos que adecuada, puso un cd con grabaciones de villancicos. La casa se llenó de música. Nessie la recompensó con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿Podemos dormir junto al niño Jesús toda la noche?

—Si lo deseas —sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Encenderé un fuego, luego iremos a la cocina y prepararemos la cena. Espero que te gusten las patatas gratinadas. Anoche hice mucha comida. Solo tenemos que calentarla y podremos comerla.

La niña dio un salto al lado de Bella, como alguien muy feliz.

Mientras Nessie ponía la mesa siguiendo las instrucciones de Bella, esta calentó la comida y un poco de zumo de manzana con palitos de canela y clavos. Al rato estuvieron listas para empezar.

Nessie había comenzado su segunda ración de patatas cuando Bella oyó que llamaban a la puerta. El miedo en los ojos de la pequeña se tornó tangible.

— ¡Qui... quizá sea James! —gritó antes de soltar el tenedor. Abandonó la silla, corrió al lado de Bella y se agarró a ella—. No dejes que me lleve.

Bella le apretó el hombro para ocultar su propio temor.

—Lo más probable es que sean mi amiga Alice y su marido. Dijeron que iban a pasar a vernos.

Alice había dejado bien claro que la policía no podría presentarse como mínimo antes del día siguiente. Aunque Bella sabía que sus amigos iban a pasar, parecía demasiado pronto para que hubieran llegado. A menos que hubieran salido antes de lo planeado. Bella supuso que podía ser un vecino, aunque le pareció improbable, ya que se hallarían en casa o en la fiesta de los Stanley.

Existía la posibilidad de que el monstruo hubiera seguido a Nessie.

—James no tendrá la posibilidad de lastimarte —juró con un susurro intenso—. Pero, para estar seguras, quédate aquí mientras averiguo de quién se trata.

Por una vez, la pequeña no intentó seguirla.

Con el corazón desbocado, entró en el salón. Por un sentido de la supervivencia, dio un rodeo hasta la chimenea para buscar el rifle de caza de su padre, que estaba cargado. Conocía el manejo de las armas ya que había disparado con su padre. Él siempre la había felicitado por su magnífica puntería. Aunque Bella no cazaba, agradeció que la hubiera enseñado a disparar.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Si se tratara de algún vecino o de Alice, habría llamado y hecho mucho ruido.

Se acercó a la ventana para averiguar de quién se trataba, pero la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza, lo que le imposibilitó ver nada más allá del cristal.

— ¿Quién es? —llamó.

—El Agente Masen.

Masen. Masen...

Ese era el nombre del primo de Alice, que era un Agente federal. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en Forks en Nochebuena? Quizá no había oído correctamente.

Según Alice, la labor del FBI era diferente de la de la policía o los patrulleros estatales. Pensó que James podía hallarse del otro lado de la puerta haciéndose pasar por un agente de la ley.

—Me han informado de que encontró a una niña abandonada en la ciudad. Me gustaría hablar con las dos.

Su voz profunda poseía una cualidad aterciopelada, que despertó aún más las sospechas de Bella.

Con el rifle listo, encendió la luz del porche y abrió despacio la puerta. Tuvo que alzar mucho la vista para ver un par de ojos verdes bajo el borde de una gorra con el logo FBI impreso, que la observaban con una intensidad que le quitó el aliento. Igual que el resto de sus facciones marcadas y su magnífico físico masculino enfundado en un grueso abrigo de invierno. La placa brilló bajo el resplandor de las luces navideñas.

Le mostró la cartera con su identificación.

—Feliz Navidad también para ti, Bella Swan —su boca dura y varonil sonrió de forma provocadora.

— ¡Eres el primo de Alice! Cuando dijiste tu nombre, pensé que había oído mal, porque ella me contó que no trabajabas en esta zona.

—Por lo general así es.

Mientras lo miraba, recordó varias conversaciones con Alice, que no cejaba en su intento de que volviera a salir con alguien.

«De verdad, Bella. Con ese pelo castaño y esos ojos chocolate, eres arrebatadora. No tiene sentido que te niegues a darle una oportunidad a los chicos de por aquí. Creo que estás tan decidida como mi primo a quedarte soltera. No solo es el soltero más guapo de Washington, sino que también es el varón más esquivo del planeta. Harían una estupenda pareja, ¿lo sabías? Si los dos no fueran tan obstinados, probablemente averiguaríais que eran perfectos el uno para el otro».

—Lo... lo siento —susurró al darse cuenta de que aún le apuntaba a la cara. Sintiéndose un poco tonta, apoyó el rifle sobre el hombro izquierdo—. Por favor, pasa.

—Gracias.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan consciente de un hombre. Debía tener treinta y tantos años. En comparación, Jacob había sido un muchacho a su lado.

En un momento tan precario como el que vivía, la asombró pensar de ese modo en el primo de Alice, quien por motivos propios no tenía deseos de relacionarse con una mujer. Podía entenderlo. Después del rechazo de Jacob, tampoco ella quería volver a sentirse vulnerable.

Mientras volvía a dejar el rifle sobre la chimenea, él entró y cerró la puerta. Al observar el árbol de Navidad, Bella se percató de que sus ojos eran como los de Alice. El pecho ancho se expandió cuando aspiró los aromas agradables procedentes de la cocina. Algo le dijo que llevaba mucho rato bajo la tormenta y que disfrutaba de ese descanso de los duros elementos.

—Por favor, ponte cómodo —encendió una lámpara para dar más luz.

—Ojalá no hubieras hecho eso —musitó mientras se quitaba el anorak con gracilidad masculina—. Siento como si hubiera entrado en una postal navideña.

Unos escalofríos inexplicables le recorrieron la piel. Volvió a contener el aliento cuando él se quitó la gorra para revelar una saludable mata de pelo que brillaba como castañas oscuras y lustrosas al fuego. Era aún más atractivo de lo que había imaginado. Alice no había exagerado los encantos de su primo. De hecho...

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña?

—Se esconde en la cocina. ¿Cómo es que te encuentras en Forks? Si no recuerdo mal, Alice dijo que el resto de su familia también vivía en Seattle.

—Es verdad —se sentó en uno de los sillones—. Pero, yo pertenezco al Grupo de Operaciones Especiales del FBI. La naturaleza de mi trabajo me lleva por todo el país. Rara vez estoy en casa.

« ¿Por qué no deseas estar allí?», se preguntó Bella, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por un hombre tan inaccesible.

—Sigo una pista nueva de un caso de dos años de antigüedad. Esta noche me ha traído a la ciudad. Cuando encontré el coche en cuestión abandonado en medio de la calle, llamé a la policía local y descubrí que Alice trabajaba en la centralita de la policía. En cuanto me habló de la niña que habías encontrado, todo encajó en su sitio, en particular cuando solicité detalles y me enteré de que la pequeña tenía unos cinco años y hablaba con acento sureño.

»Después solicité una orden de busca y captura del hombre que había conducido el coche abandonado y le dije a Alice que vendría aquí a hablar con la niña. Su testimonio podría brindarnos información que necesitamos.

—Ahora mismo Nessie está tan aterrada que no sé de cuánta ayuda podrá ser —juntó las manos—. ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre este caso antes de que le pida que venga al salón?

La observó pensativo antes de asentir.

—Quizá me equivoque, pero podría ser la pequeña que fue robada hace un par de años por dos asesinos convictos de Misisipí —el jadeo de Bella reverberó por el salón—. Escaparon mientras unos federales los transportaban a otro estado.

Al pensar en Nessie a merced de lunáticos como esos, Bella no pudo quedarse sentada.

—Los dos hombres escaparon y desde entonces nos han esquivado una y otra vez. La última vez que se los vio se hallaban en Utah, donde me encargaron el caso a mí. Encontré su rastro en Santaquin. La niña podría ser la hija de una de las víctimas a la que los prisioneros mataron en Misisipí.

— ¿Quieres decir que la madre está muerta? —exclamó ella.

—Eso es. No estaba casada, de modo que no tenemos ni idea de quién puede ser el padre. En alguna parte de Utah los asesinos se separaron, o uno de ellos mató al otro. Hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado a ninguno. Uno de los convictos se ha estado haciendo pasar por el padre de la niña.

Con un temblor de horror, Bella se frotó el costado de la cadera con gesto nervioso. La mirada del Agente pareció abarcar el movimiento, aunque no fue consciente de ello.

—Nessie lo llama James, pero en ningún momento lo ha mencionado como su padre. Dijo que él la había informado de que no tenía madre. Cuando se lo pregunté, desconocía cuál era su apellido.

—Encaja, aunque en los últimos dos años muchas pistas prometedoras se han convertido en rastros falsos. No obstante, si es uno de los prisioneros que andamos buscando, y tiene el equipo de supervivencia adecuado, ¿qué mejor sitio para pasar el invierno que el Bosque de La Push, donde sería difícil rastrearlo?

Ella se sintió mareada y se dejó caer en un sillón.

—Nessie dijo que el coche se paró. Cuando él bajó para ver qué sucedía, ella huyó lo más rápidamente que pudo.

—Debió estar aterrada de él para arriesgarse a enfrentarse a una tormenta de esta magnitud —se pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior—. No importa quién sea ese hombre, podemos darle las gracias a la Providencia de que tuviera la inteligencia de huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuéntame cómo la encontraste.

En unos minutos Bella le dio toda la información de que disponía.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero no deseo asustarla. Es obvio que confía en ti. ¿Cuál crees que sería la mejor manera de llevar la situación?

El hecho de que a él le importaran los temores de Nessie como para solicitar su opinión le reveló mucho sobre su sensibilidad y amabilidad. Parecía ser un rasgo común en toda la familia de Alice.

Salvo por su magnetismo masculino, que era demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo, no tenía nada negativo. Con su arrogancia, algunos agentes de la ley podrían haberle buscado problemas por abrir la puerta con un rifle cargado apuntándoles a la cara, en particular por ser mujer.

Ese hombre aceptó de buena manera el incidente, y exhibió un temperamento ecuánime mezclado con un sentido del humor que Bella encontraba escaso en la mayoría de la gente, hombre o mujer.

—Es una pena que estés de servicio. Creo que todo saldría mejor si pensara que eras simplemente un amigo de la ciudad que había pasado para disfrutar conmigo de la Nochebuena. Se mostraría menos suspicaz si creyera que nos conocemos desde antes de esta noche. Pero como ese no es el...

—Ahora sí —interrumpió antes de sacar un teléfono móvil—. Además, Alice me ha hablado tanto de esa amiga fantástica que ha hecho en Forks, que siento como si ya te conociera.

—Me agrada oírlo. Me refiero a lo fantástica que soy —añadió antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente había cometido otro desatino. Se ruborizó—. Quiero decir...

—No intentes arreglarlo —rio entre dientes.

Bella no creyó que hubiera una visión más agradable para una mujer que ver a un hombre atractivo sonreír tanto con los ojos como con los labios.

—A mí también me da la impresión de que te conozco. O al menos sé cosas sobre ti. A los ojos de Alice, eres una leyenda viva.

— ¿De verdad? —la sonrisa indicó que no se tomaba a sí mismo ni el cumplido de su prima demasiado en serio.

—Sé que se preocupa por ti —añadió ella con más seriedad—. De acuerdo con tu prima, realizas uno de los trabajos más peligrosos del mundo. Y la creo. Esta noche es Nochebuena. Mientras otros hombres se encuentran a salvo en casa poniendo el árbol de Navidad, tu presencia aquí por esos asesinos lo corrobora. En lo que atañe a Nessie y a mí, Alice tiene razón. Eres un héroe.

—Dímelo después de que los haya atrapado —comentó con expresión enigmática en los ojos—, luego será un placer aceptar tus alabanzas. Y a propósito, quien merece todo el mérito por descubrir y rescatar a Nessie eres tú.

— ¡Cualquiera habría hecho lo que yo!

—Ojalá pudiera confirmar que eso es verdad —movió la cabeza—, pero, por desgracia, no lo es, y hablo por experiencia. Alice me comentó que no protestaste nada cuando te pidió que te quedaras con la pequeña uno o dos días. A la mayoría de las personas eso le habría resultado un inconveniente, y más aún en Nochebuena.

—No me conviertas en una especie de santa —fue su turno de rechazar los halagos—. La verdad es que me alegra haber sido yo quien la ha encontrado. Creo que la Navidad es para los niños. Sin ella, esta noche yo estaría sola y no sería lo mismo —pudo percibir el lamento en su voz. «Maldición».

—Mi prima me dijo que estas iban a ser tus primeras navidades sin tu padre. Sabía que sería difícil para ti.

—No se equivoca.

—También me dijo que el año pasado por estas fechas se rompió tu compromiso matrimonial.

« ¡Alice!» Bella evitó sus ojos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya apareció Edward en la historia. Y esa Alice que "bocona" (no sé cómo le llamen ustedes pero así les llamamos aquí a las personas que siempre les gusta hablar demás).**

**Espero le haya gustado y ya saben cualquier pregunta o comentario me escriben sin miedo. Aunque esta semana y la próxima, estaré en exámenes finales, les prometo que sacare un tiempo para actualizar antes de que finalice la semana.**

**Finalmente gracias por sus comentarios, sus favorites y sus follows. A mis lectores silenciosos, no me he olvidado de ustedes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta historia. **

**Los quiero;**

**Christianna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 3**

—Lo siento si te he incomodado. Simplemente quería que supieras que yo he pasado por mi propio infierno en una situación con una mujer con la que había pensado casarme. Créeme, entiendo lo vacías que pueden parecer estas fiestas sin nadie con quien compartirlas.

Esa admisión fue una revelación. No creía que Alice supiera lo cerca que había estado de comprometerse, y menos todavía de casarse. Era evidente que su dolor había sido demasiado grande para discutirlo, incluso con su prima.

—Si queremos que Nessie crea que somos buenos amigos, me parece que es importante entender de dónde proviene la otra persona. Producirá una relación mucho más armoniosa —añadió él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —musitó ella.

Mientras Bella asimilaba la sabiduría de sus comentarios, él habló por teléfono para indicar que se tomaba el resto de la noche libre y que los llamaría por la mañana. En caso de una emergencia, sabían adonde llamarlo.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del anorak, luego adelantó el torso y la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias a mi prima, tú y yo conocemos algunos datos del otro. Por el bien de Nessie, quizá este sea un buen momento para saber más cosas. Por si Alice no te lo mencionó, me llamo Edward.

—Sí, lo sé. Y tienes treinta y seis años.

Los dos sonrieron.

—Así es. Y por si Nessie lo pregunta, nací y me crié en el Rancho C, a unos kilómetros al sur de Olympics, Washington. Tengo tres hermanos, todos ellos casados, con hijos y que ayudan a mi padre a dirigir el lugar. Como Alice te ha contado bastantes cosas, he de dar por hecho que te has enterado de que soy la oveja negra de la familia.

—Todo lo contrario, te admira. Según ella, tú eres el más brillante de todos. Me dijo que eres la causa por la que también ella se ha puesto a trabajar con la ley. ¿No lo sabías?

—Cuesta creerlo, pero he de reconocer que me siento halagado. La verdad es que tardé bastante tiempo en encontrarme a mí mismo. Me licencié en ingeniería en la Universidad de Seattle, pero en cuanto salí de la universidad, decidí que no quería ser ingeniero, ya que no me aportaba la aventura que andaba buscando.

—Eso le pasa a mucha gente, Edward. Y estoy segura de que nadie se considera la oveja negra por eso.

—No has oído el resto —repuso—. Entonces un buen amigo me sugirió que probara con la policía. Pasado un tiempo, descubrí que tampoco me gustaba el trabajo normal policial en la ciudad. Necesitaba un reto, pero algo que me mantuviera al aire libre.

—Suenas exactamente como mi padre —sonrió—. Creció en Nueva York y se convirtió en agente de bolsa de Wall Street. Después de un tiempo, se sintió encorsetado por la tensión del trabajo, pero no era capaz de ver una salida.

»Al venir a Forks durante unas vacaciones, dijo que sabía que había encontrado el paraíso. Se trasladó aquí e invirtió todo el dinero que pudo reunir para entrar en el negocio de Billy Black. Al nacer yo, Billy se jubiló y mi padre le compró su mitad del negocio y le cambió el nombre a Swan. Jamás lamentó la decisión. Según él, lo convirtió en un hombre nuevo.

»Fue aquí donde conoció a mi madre y se casó con ella. La gente que lo conocía de Nueva York no pudo creer el cambio que había experimentado cuando venía a visitarlo. Al final se sintió satisfecho.

—Conozco la sensación —Edward asintió—. Me habría gustado conocer a tu padre. Parece que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Cuando un funcionario de la oficina del Buró federal de Washington me sugirió que el puesto de Agente podía ser justo lo que buscaba un renegado como yo, lo investigué y descubrí que tenía razón. Desde entonces estoy en el FBI.

—Mientras seas feliz, no importa nada más.

—Amén. Y bien, ¿Bella Swan es feliz dirigiendo el negocio de su padre?

Cuando exhibía esa sonrisa devastadora, a Bella el corazón le daba un vuelco. «No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser. ¡No cuando me he prometido que nunca más!»

—Sí y no. Fui hija única y nací tarde en el matrimonio de mis padres; casi siempre he vivido en Forks. Me gradué en literatura inglesa en la Universidad de Portland. Cuando surgió la oportunidad de enseñar inglés un año en Japón, la aproveché. Pero al volver, descubrí que mi madre había enfermado de neumonía. En esas circunstancias, dejé de tratar de encontrar un puesto de profesora permanente en Washington para poder cuidar de ella.

Sintió la amenaza de las lágrimas y tuvo que carraspear.

—Al fallecer, ayudé a mi padre en la tienda. Él nunca dejó de lamentar la pérdida de mi madre. El invierno pasado sufrió un ataque fatal al corazón. Desde entonces llevo el negocio. Eso es todo —la compasión que vio en sus ojos la impulsó a apartar la vista.

—Has tenido que enfrentarte a mucho dolor. Lo siento

—Está bien —giró la cabeza—. Lo peor ha quedado a mi espalda. Cuando pienso en la situación de Nessie, sé que no puedo quejarme de nada.

—Pensaba lo mismo. Por ende, ahora que somos buenos amigos... —le guiñó un ojo—... he de decirte que estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a su festín de Navidad?

— ¿Qué festín? —parpadeó.

—El que pude oler en cuanto me abriste la puerta. Desde entonces se me hace la boca agua.

—Me temo que es solo carne asada.

— ¿Te contó Alice que es mi plato favorito?

No supo si él bromeaba, pero un soltero empedernido jamás dejaba de ser sospechoso de tender trampas a las mujeres.

—Por desgracia nuestras conversaciones jamás fueron tan detalladas. Lo que sí me contó una y otra vez es que estás tan en contra del matrimonio como yo de volver a relacionarme con un hombre.

—Eso está bien —sonrió—. Significa que al fin ha dejado de hacer de Cupido.

—Conmigo también lo intentó sin éxito varias veces en el pasado —asintió—. No creerás que esta noche te envió aquí adrede con la esperanza de que pudiera suceder algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad? —sin motivo aparente, disfrutaba mucho provocándolo.

—Me temo que la idea de venir a verte fue solo mía, pero no me cabe duda de que ya ha planeado nuestra boda.

—Si conozco a Alice, es probable que ya haya calculado los hijos que vamos a tener y dónde vamos a vivir —con falsa dulzura, añadió—: Tendrás que perdonar a tu prima. Jasper y ella aún son recién casados, ciegos a los reveses del romance.

—Tienes razón —musitó con profunda convicción.

Bella notó que su desilusión era tan intensa como la suya. Saber que se había quemado con una relación amorosa fallida tocó una fibra sensible en su interior. Una vez despierta su compasión, no tuvo deseos de burlarse.

—Creo que he dejado sola a Nessie demasiado tiempo. Quizá si te quitaras la placa y el arma, no note tu uniforme. Puedes guardar todo, incluyendo la gorra y el anorak, en el armario de la entrada.

Volvió a evaluarla detenidamente.

—Buena idea. Si necesito protegerte, siempre puedo recurrir al rifle.

El comentario devolvió a Bella a la realidad.

— ¿Crees que ese asesino anda buscando a Nessie?

—Probablemente no —la alegría abandonó sus ojos—. Se trata de un fugitivo desesperado. Como ella ha podido escapar de él, seguro que seguirá huyendo. Tengo el presentimiento de que se ha dirigido al bosque. Lo capturaremos.

La convicción en su profunda voz le provocó un temblor diferente por el cuerpo. Pudo entender el miedo que sentiría alguien si se hallara del lado equivocado de la ley. Edward irradiaba una seguridad y autoridad que poseían pocos hombres.

Al sentir la necesidad de hacer algo con las manos, alargó el brazo hacia el equipo de música y volvió a poner el cd.

—Iré a comunicarle a Nessie que te quedarás a cenar. Puedes ir a refrescarte al cuarto de baño de invitados. Es la primera puerta a la derecha por el pasillo —sin aguardar una respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina—. ¿Nessie? —llamó—. No debes sentir miedo. Ha venido uno de mis buenos amigos... —calló al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de la pequeña.

Quizá se escondía bajo la mesa. Pero al levantar el borde del mantel rojo para echar un vistazo, no encontró nada. «Por favor, no me digas que estabas tan aterrada que te lanzaste a la tormenta desde la puerta de atrás».

Dominada por el pánico, giró en redondo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el alivio al ver que aún seguía cerrada.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Dónde estás, cariño?

—Aquí —una voz llena de miedo sonó desde la despensa próxima a la entrada posterior.

Despacio, Bella abrió la puerta. Nessie estaba escondida detrás de la aspiradora, pero se veía la punta de una bota. Experimentó otra punzada de dolor al pensar en los abusos que debió haber padecido esa niña adorable.

—Está bien, cariño. James se ha ido lejos. Ya puedes salir. Mi amigo Edward va a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotras. Es muy agradable.

—También narro cuentos —dijo una voz masculina detrás de Bella. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su duro cuerpo varonil hasta las mismas entrañas—. De hecho, tengo una historia especial de Navidad que siempre les cuento a mis sobrinos.

La ternura en su voz avivó las emociones de Bella. Fue obvio que también provocó una reacción similar en Nessie. Al rato las botitas rojas se apartaron de la aspiradora y la pequeña se levantó.

— ¿De qué es la historia?

—De un árbol solitario que crece en el bosque.

— ¿Y por qué estaba solo? —dio un paso confiado adelante.

—Una gran tormenta de nieve como la de esta noche arrancó los demás árboles y lo dejó solo sobre la montaña.

— ¿Y qué hizo?

Bella contuvo las lágrimas y tuvo ganas de oír la respuesta. La voz y la historia de Edward habían desterrado el miedo de Nessie.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a la mesa? Entonces te contaré el resto. El problema es que huelo la carne que ha preparado Bella y estoy hambriento. Es mi plato favorito.

—También el mío —Nessie sonrió.

— ¿Me han guardado algo?

— ¿Lo hemos hecho? —la pequeña se lo preguntó, a Bella con ansiedad y le aferró la mano.

—Creo que hay suficiente —la ternura de la niña le conmovió el corazón—, si no, lo atiborraremos de galletitas.

—Son buenas. En especial con la mermelada de fresa que preparó la misma Bella.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron al mirarla.

— ¿Es eso verdad? Da la casualidad de que la fresa es mi fruta favorita.

— ¿Sí? —los ojos de Nessie se pusieron como platos.

—Así es. Cuando tenía tu edad, mis hermanos y yo solíamos ir a recogerlas. Nos comíamos tantas como podíamos, luego nos llevábamos el resto a casa para comerlas con tortitas.

— ¿Qué son las tortitas?

—Si no lo sabes, apuesto que podemos convencer a Bella de que te las prepare mañana para desayunar.

Nessie juntó las manos.

— ¿Puede quedarse Edward a pasar la noche con nosotras? —preguntó con ojos luminosos. Mientras ella mostraba su sorpresa, la pequeña se volvió hacia él—. Vamos a dormir junto al árbol de Navidad. Lo ha dicho Bella.

—No lo hago desde niño —al oído de Bella susurró—: Sé que te he dicho que creo que James se ha marchado, pero no estoy seguro en un cien por ciento. Por lo tanto, para cerciorarme de que estén a salvo, voy a quedarme para protegerlas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿No es tierno Edward? Cómo trato a Nessie y ahora se quedará para protegerlas…**

**Ya ocurrió el encuentro entre Nessie y Edward. Díganme ¿Les gusto? Espero sus comentarios (Buenos o malos, no importa)**

**Próximo capítulo ahora mismo…**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 4**

Aunque las intenciones de Edward Masen eran impulsadas por el deber, Bella se acaloró.

—De acuerdo —repuso con voz trémula—. ¿Nessie? ¿Por qué no pones un plato en la mesa para Edward mientras sirvo la cena?

La niña asintió y corrió al cajón de los cubiertos, olvidada su ansiedad por el momento.

Mientras Bella se ocupaba del horno, sintió su mirada intensa. Pero se negó a reconocerla o a responder a la pregunta que flotaba en el aire mientras servía un plato de la comida aún caliente. Un minuto más tarde, se hallaban sentados, pero en esa ocasión fue Edward, y no Nessie, quien devoró la comida, como si llevara siglos sin degustar una receta casera.

Lo observó con ojos velados mientras bebía un poco más de sidra caliente. También a Nessie le resultaba una fuente inagotable de fascinación.

¿Por qué no? Era el hombre más atractivo del estado de Washington, quizá de todo el país.

Con su duro físico de un metro noventa y su vibrante voz masculina le derretía las entrañas. Al recorrer su rostro inteligente con los ojos, se dio cuenta de que las líneas de experiencia alrededor de su boca lo hacían más interesante. Debería haber una ley contra un hombre...

— ¿Has dicho algo, Bella?

Santo cielo, ¿había hablado? Otra oleada de calor la recorrió.

—Nessie y yo queremos oír el resto de tu historia, ¿verdad, cariño? —repuso con celeridad para ocultar su bochorno. La pequeña asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Después de la tormenta, el árbol estaba solo en la montaña —indicó Nessie.

Tenía la mente de una niña precoz. ¿Existiría un padre que la había buscado? ¿Hermanos, familia? ¿Habían estado esperando ansiosos esos dos años alguna noticia de ella? Una docena de preguntas sin contestar pasó por la mente de Bella.

—El árbol —comenzó él— se quedó en la montaña durante años. Al hacerse mayor, le proporcionó sombra a la gente que necesitaba abrigo del sol y un hogar a una familia de ardillas y pájaros. Los niños podían jugar en él. Algunas personas utilizaron sus hojas para fabricar medicinas para la gente enferma, y los habitantes del poblado más próximo recogieron algunas de sus ramas viejas para preparar un fuego cálido.

—Era un árbol bueno, Edward.

—Era el mejor —confirmó él. Bella notó que la pequeña Nessie se le había metido hondo y también tiraba de sus emociones—. Pero el árbol seguía sin sentirse importante. No hasta Nochebuena.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Nessie estaba tan entusiasmada con la historia que se bajó de la silla para acercarse al lado de Edward. Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y bajó la cabeza como si quisiera compartir una confidencia.

—Acababa de nacer un bebé varón. Un niño muy especial. Necesitaba una cama, pero sus padres no tenían ninguna. De modo que el padre subió a la montaña y cortó el único árbol que quedaba para fabricarle una.

— ¿Lloró el árbol?

—No, cariño —le revolvió el pelo—. El árbol jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida.

— ¿Y eso?

—Porque la madera se empleó para hacer la cama del niño Jesús.

— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó, saltando—. Bella me enseñó al bebé. ¡Ven a verlo! —tiró del brazo de Edward.

En un momento sin barreras, capturó la mirada de Bella. La suya pareció decirle que también él reconocía que Nessie era una pequeña muy especial que necesitaba desesperadamente el amor y la atención de personas cariñosas después de lo que se había visto obligada a soportar los últimos dos años. Si una mirada podía transmitir una promesa, ella sintió que Edward acababa de decirle que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para manejar esa situación precaria con la máxima delicadeza posible. En ese momento la admiración que le inspiraba obró una nueva dimensión. Edward Masen no a un hombre corriente. Su corazón lo sabía. Y también su alma.

La revelación la dejó débil al levantarse de la mesa y seguirlos al salón, donde la pequeña le señaló la escena que había visto.

— ¿Cómo es que Jesús no le tiene miedo a los perros?

Una vez más los ojos atribulados de Bella se encontraron con la pregunta no formulada en los de Edward antes de arrodillarse junto a Nessie.

—Son vacas, cariño. Jesús nació en un estalo, donde viven las vacas. Dan leche.

— ¿Muerden?

—No. Son amables. También aman al niño Jesús.

Nessie se acercó más y pasó el brazo por el cuello de Bella.

— ¿Tienes perro?

—No.

—No me gustan los perros.

— ¿Por qué no?

—El amigo de James tenía un perro que se parecía a esas vacas. Decía que me mordería si me alejaba de la casa.

Santo cielo.

Bella contuvo un sollozo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ese hombre y su perro? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé. Un día James y él se pelearon. Luego James me hizo subir al coche.

— ¿Y después de eso no volviste a ver al hombre?

—No. Pero me asusta que me encuentren —hundió la cara en el hombro de Bella y se agarró a ella.

—No te preocupes, Nessie. No saben dónde estás. Además, yo nunca les permitiré que vuelvan a acercarse a ti —juró Edward con la voz más helada que le había oído Bella.

Nessie alzó la cara y lo miró con ojos tristes.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—No te mentiría, y menos en Nochebuena —él también se había puesto en cuclillas.

—No le tienes miedo a nada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —lo oyó musitar.

— ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. Por ejemplo, tengo miedo de que Bella te quiera para ella sola y no me deje quedarme a pasar la noche.

Ella ya le había dicho que podía quedarse, pero, en su sabiduría, Edward buscaba el permiso de Nessie.

—Puede quedarse con nosotras, ¿verdad, Bella? —suplicó girando la cara.

Como él sabía lo que sentía al dejar que un hombre entrara en su vida, Bella no necesitó mirarlo para darse cuenta de que probablemente disfrutaba con su oportunidad para aprovecharse de su hospitalidad. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, no podía enfadarse con él. Debía realizar un trabajo en el que se encontraba involucrada Nessie.

Ganarse su confianza le proporcionaría los hechos que necesitaba para solucionar el caso. De hecho, ya había obtenido información gracias al hecho de que Nessie confiaba en él. Por ello, supo que tendría que hacer todo lo que atuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo, aunque significara dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa y volver a poner en peligro sus propias emociones.

«Pero solo por esta noche, Bella. Solo por esta vez. Por el bien de Nessie».

—Desde luego que es bienvenido. Incluso buscaré el saco de dormir de mi padre para ponerlo junto al fuego. Tú y yo ocuparemos el sofá cama.

— ¿El sofá qué?

—Hay una cama dentro de ese sofá —señaló el sofá que había junto a la pared.

—No la veo —repuso Nessie mirándolo.

—Es porque se encuentra escondida —explicó Edward con sonrisa divertida. Con economía de movimientos, se levantó y se acercó al sofá. Como por arte de magia, lo convirtió en una cama ya hecha con sábanas y mantas. Nessie aplaudió encantada.

—Ahora podré mirar el árbol toda la noche.

—Puedes si no te cansas mucho —bromeó él—. Pero veo a una niña pequeña cuyos ojos se ven muy somnolientos.

— ¿Sí?

—Ven conmigo, Nessie —comentó Bella—. La chicas tenemos que prepararnos para irnos a la cama —el brillo misterioso que captó en los ojos de él hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

—Mientras las espero, lavaré los platos.

—No es necesario —musitó ella.

—Sigo con hambre —gruñó, provocando una risita de Nessie—. No me negarás la oportunidad de acabar con los restos, ¿verdad?

El encanto de él le quitó el aliento. En cuanto a Nessie, la tenía totalmente enamorada.

—Puedes probar todo lo que tenemos —dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo atrevida que parecía.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —la voz de Edward la siguió fuera del salón.

Sonrojada, tomó la mano de Nessie, con la otra el bolso que había llevado de la tienda y se dirigió hacia la escalera del pasillo.

—Hablaba de la comida —dijo por encima del hombro. Prácticamente subió los peldaños a la carrera, arrastrando a la niña detrás de ella.

—Me decepcionas, Bella —le llegó su voz—. Haces que me entusiasme y luego...

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio para ahogar el resto de las palabras.

— ¿Estás enfadada? —Nessie la miró con ojos ansiosos.

—No, cariño —se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. En absoluto. A veces Edward comenta cosas que yo no quiero oír. Por eso cerré con fuerza, para que se enterara de lo que siento, pero jamás podría estar enfadada con él. De hecho, si nos asomáramos, seguro que veríamos que se está riendo.

—Eso es bueno —volvió a sonreír—. Me gusta Edward.

—Y a mí también.

La pequeña la siguió al armario ante el cual Bella se puso un largo camisón de franela con volantes.

—Ojalá él fuera mi papá y tú mi mamá.

«Oh, Nessie. Pobrecita. Tienes tanta necesidad de afecto que aceptarías a cualquiera que fuera amable contigo».

—Si tuviera una hija, querría que fuera justo como tú.

—No tengo mamá. ¿Puedo ser tu hijita?

—No estoy casada, Nessie —se aclaró la garanta.

—Puedes casarte con Edward.

—Edward es un soltero declarado.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que no quiere casarse —la verdad de esas palabras no mejoró su estado de ánimo—. Y ahora vamos a meterte en la bañera para lavarte el pelo.

Distraída, Nessie dejó de hacer preguntas el tiempo suficiente para seguirla al cuarto de baño. Diez minutos más tarde, salió limpia del agua, con el lustroso pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

Después de cerciorarse de que la pequeña se lavaba los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que le proporcionó Bella, buscó en el bolso los pijamas navideños rojos y blancos y las zapatillas a juego.

—Veamos cómo te quedan.

Al rato la pequeña desfiló por la habitación con su nuevo atuendo en cuya parte frontal se veía a Rudolph, un ciervo de nariz roja.

—Acércate un segundo, cariño. Hay una cosa más por hacer.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Nessie brillaron excitados.

— ¡Esto! —alargó la mano y apretó un interruptor diminuto. Luego repitió el movimiento en las zapatillas. La nariz roja se puso a parpadear—. Ve a mirarte en el espejo que hay detrás de la puerta.

En cuanto la niña lo hizo, gritó encantada y comenzó a dar saltos.

— ¿Puedo mostrárselo a Edward? —pidió sin aliento.

—Por supuesto. Adelante.

Mientras Nessie salía gritando su nombre, Bella recogió las almohadas de la cama, bajó las escaleras y fue al dormitorio de sus padres a buscar el saco de dormir y el colchón inflable para Edward.

Cuando llevó todo al salón, vio que Edward, que jugaba con la niña, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Para ocultar sus emociones, se puso a inflar el colchón con un viejo inflador de bicicleta. Nessie parecía ajena a todo y se mostraba tan feliz que su carita parecía un sol. Tenía unos rasgos bonitos y una actitud femenina. Un día crecería y se convertiría en una mujer atractiva.

Entre la música y los cantos, a Bella le pareció oír una llamada a la puerta. Edward y Nessie debieron oírla también. Cuando la pequeña se quedó paralizada, él le lanzó una mirada con la que le indicó que manejaría la situación.

— ¿Bella? ¡Somos Jasper y Alice! —dijeron unas voces familiares. La llamada sonó con más fuerza.

Por ese entonces Nessie se hallaba en brazos de Edward.

—No pasa nada, Nessie —aseguró Bella—. Te dije que iban a venir mis amigos.

Hasta que abrió la puerta y percibió la expresión en los ojos de Alice mientras observaba todo y a todos, Bella había olvidado lo íntima y acogedora que debía parecer esa escena doméstica para sus amigos. En particular al abrir la puerta en camisón.

Un brillo de suspicacia se reflejó en los ojos de Alice cuando Jasper y ella entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad para todos, en especial para ti, primo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Les pido miles de disculpas, pero no me había dado cuenta que había borrado los capitulo de la historia. A la lectora anónima que me avisó del problema gracias. Hasta el domingo...**

**¡Ay mi madre! Ahora se juntaron Alice y Nessie. Creo que entre ellas, ya tienen planeada la boda, la luna de miel y la casa donde van a vivir…. Jajaja ;)**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero sus comentarios (buenos o malos, no importa)**

**La próxima actualización será este domingo o lunes…**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 5**

—Feliz Navidad también para ti, prima —se burló Edward, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jasper—. Nessie, cariño, esta es mi prima, Alice, y su marido, Jasper. Son buenos amigos de Bella, que han decidido pasar para conocerte.

—¿Sí? —la pequeña esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

—Claro que sí —corroboró Jasper—. De hecho, te hemos traído un regalo.

Jasper sostenía algo a la espalda. Entonces presentó un paquete enorme envuelto en papel blanco con una cinta roja y verde. Era tan grande como Nessie.

—¿Quieres abrirlo ahora o mañana?

La niña estaba extática. Sus ojos azules miraron primero a Edward y luego a Bella.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Bella sintió que el corazón volvía a derretírsele, porque se sometía a ella como si fuera su madre. Fue un momento conmovedor, en particular porque la pequeña había dejado de tartamudear.

—Lo que tú desees, cariño.

—Entonces creo que lo abriré ahora.

—Me alegra que hayas dicho eso —convino Edward, que la ayudó a deshacer las cintas—. Creo que yo tampoco habría podido esperar hasta mañana —el comentario provocó unas risas contagiosas.

En cuanto quitaron el papel, Nessie gritó encantada al descubrir un gigantesco oso dorado de peluche con un chaleco de lana y un sombrero de pesca que ponía Forks, Washington, cosido en el ala.

—Es precioso —dijo Edward—. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Jimmy.

—Jimmy —una vez más Edward buscó la mirada de Bella. El nombre había salido con tanta facilidad de su memoria que era posible que Jimmy fuera el nombre de un miembro de la familia—. Es muy bonito, cariño.

Nessie asintió y abrazó a su oso, aunque los brazos apenas podían rodearlo. Enterró la cara en el suave pelaje.

—¿Jimmy puede dormir conmigo, Bella?

—No veo por qué no.

—Me encanta —con ojos centelleantes, miró a Jasper y Alice—. Gracias por el regalo.

Los buenos modales de la pequeña significaban que alguien se había ocupado de enseñárselos. ¿Sería la misma pequeña cuya madre había sido asesinada por los convictos fugados?

—De nada —respondió Alice.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo, prima? —la voz profunda de Edward cautivó a Bella en contra de su voluntad.

—Vaya, vaya. Te has vuelto muy codicioso. Me da la impresión de que aquí tienes todos los regalos que podrías llegar a querer jamás. Aunque creo que podría darte un beso de primos bajo el muérdago.

—¡Yo primero! —Jasper hizo retroceder a su mujer hasta la puerta para quedar bajo la planta. Delante de todo el mundo, le dio un beso sonoro.

—Vamos, Nessie, cariño. Es tu turno —Edward la alzó en brazos y la situó bajo el muérdago—. Cuando estamos juntos debajo de esto, tienes que darme un beso.

—De acuerdo —para diversión de todos, Nessie imitó a Alice y plantó un beso enorme en la mandíbula de Edward—. ¡Es el turno de Bella! —exclamó cuando él la depositó en el suelo.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor.

—Pienso que ya ha habido demasiados besos para una noche.

—Creo que piensas demasiado —musitó Edward. Antes de que ella supiera lo que pasaba, llegó a su lado y la situó directamente bajo la rama verde.

Bella la había colgado el día anterior en recuerdo de sus padres, que siempre habían compartido un beso en Nochebuena. Poco imaginaba que se encontraría en los brazos de un hombre arrebatador como Edward.

—Como eres tan tímida, haré los honores —susurró él antes de darle un beso sonoro en la boca.

Había sido para complacer a Nessie y dejarse llevar por la atmósfera de diversión. Pero sus labios magnéticos se demoraron más de lo que Bella había esperado. Como un súbito estallido de llamas, sintió que el deseo encendía su cuerpo. La sensación inesperada la aturdió tanto que se aferró a él durante un fugaz momento. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, recuperó la cordura y se apartó bruscamente. Humillada por esa reacción, se volvió hacia Alice con la cara colorada.

—Me permiten sus abrigos. Ten... tengo Sidra caliente y galletitas.

—Suena estupendo —murmuró Jasper. Al acercarse a su mujer para ayudarla a quitárselo, ella se alejó y dijo:

—No, no. No podemos quedarnos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Solo queríamos pasar para darle a Nessie su regalo de Navidad. ¿Por qué no vienen los tres a cenar a casa mañana? Prepararemos un pavo. ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Podemos, Bella? —una ansiosa Nessie saltó entusiasmada, sin soltar el oso.

—Creo... —«se suponía que solo iba a ser una noche».

—Nos encantará ir —anunció Edward—. En especial si vas a preparar el helado de arándanos de la tía Nancy.

Nessie alzó la carita para mirarlo con adoración.

—Me gusta el helado —dijo.

—Y a mí, cariño.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Alice fue casi bochornosa.

—Entonces los veremos mañana. ¡Feliz Navidad para todos!

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó Nessie llena de felicidad.

Bella tuvo ganas de parar a sus amigos para suplicarles que no se marcharan todavía. Pero cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Durante un instante podía creer que las dos personas que había en su salón eran su marido y su hija, que formaban una familia que se quería y que acababa de darles las buenas noches a unos buenos amigos después de una fiesta de Nochebuena. La situación parecía tan normal. Demasiado, si se consideraba que los tres habían sido perfectos desconocidos unas horas atrás. Preocupada porque Edward pudiera temer que empezara a hacerse ideas raras, en particular después del beso que habían compartido, giró en redondo para desterrar cualquier inseguridad por su parte.

—Es evidente que tu prima quedó encantada de vernos bajo el mismo techo y no quiso estropearlo quedándose más tiempo del necesario.

—Tienes razón. Pero se delató al invitarnos a cenar. No obstante, no me importa. Cocina como mi tía. Jasper es un hombre afortunado.

—En muchos sentidos —convino ella.

—Siempre que olvides su obsesión por emparejar a sus amigos —añadió con voz seca.

—¿Qué significa «emparejar»?

La pregunta de Nessie le recordó a Bella la realidad.

—Que intenta hacer que la gente sea feliz tal como lo es ella con Jasper.

—Edward y tú son felices, ¿no?

—Sí —unos colores rojos volvieron a encender sus mejillas.

—Quiero ser tu hijita y vivir contigo.

Era la segunda vez que Nessie sacaba el tema. Y en ese momento lo había hecho delante de Edward. Para su consternación, no podía decirle que ya tenía padres o una familia que en alguna parte esperaban que volviera a su lado. A juzgar por la expresión seria en el rostro de Edward, tampoco él disponía de una contestación. La situación no podía ser más embarazosa.

—No nos preocupemos de eso en Nochebuena. Creo que es hora de irse a la cama. ¿Edward? En la habitación de mis padres encontrarás ropa de mi padre en la cómoda y el armario. Puedes ponerte lo que necesites.

Desde su muerte no había sido capaz de desprenderse de sus cosas. En ese momento se alegró de tenerlas.

—Gracias. Iré a echar un vistazo.

—Cuando estés listo, saca el edredón de la cama y tráelo aquí —después de que él asintiera, notó que se detenía junto al armario del pasillo, probablemente para sacar el teléfono móvil—. Vamos, jovencita. En cuanto estemos tapadas, te contaré una de mis historias favoritas de Navidad.

—¿Podemos esperar a Edward para que también él la escuche?

Sería una espera larga si pensaba hablar con alguien del FBI en Seattle.

—Creo que él ya la conoce. Cuando venga a acostarse, quizá nos cuente una de sus historias.

La explicación pareció apaciguar a Nessie, quien se metió en la cama. Apenas había sitio para Bella con el oso en medio, pero de algún modo logró encajar en el borde.

—¿Jimmy y tú están listos para escuchar la historia del Grinch que robó la Navidad?

—¿Qué es un Grinch?

—Una criatura que no era muy feliz y que tampoco quería que la gente de Whoville fuera feliz. De modo que decidió estropear sus navidades. Todo empezó en Nochebuena.

—Como hoy, ¿no?

—Exacto. Todos los padres de Whoville habían puesto a sus pequeños a soñar con la Navidad y la diversión que tendrían al abrir los regalos que les había dejado Papá Noel.

—¿Quién es Papá Noel? —después de que Bella se lo explicara, Nessie preguntó—: ¿Me traerá regalos mañana?

—Tendrás que esperar y verlo por ti misma —murmuró con amabilidad. Se puso a pensar en las cosas que podría envolver para la pequeña y colocar bajo el árbol navideño.

—Pero, ¿sabe Papá Noel que vivo aquí?

Al mismo tiempo que Bella sonreía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Él lo sabe todo.

—Eso está bien. ¿Puedo oír ahora el resto de la historia del Grinch?

Cuando Bella llegó a la parte en la que todos los habitantes del pueblo unían las manos para recibir la mañana de la Navidad, Nessie había caído en un sueño profundo. Con cautela dejó a Jimmy en el suelo y antes de salir de la cama cubrió los hombros de la pequeña con el edredón. Por primera vez en su vida entendía por lo que pasaban los padres para tenerlo todo listo para sus hijos antes de la Navidad.

Edward llegó al salón cuando ella entraba en la cocina con algunos de los regalos que había sacado de debajo del árbol. Al instante adivinó lo que ella hacía y le llevó el resto de los paquetes sin que tuviera que decirle una palabra.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Bella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su brillante mirada esmeralda, que parecía evaluarla minuciosamente. Le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

—Hay un paquete que traje de la tienda y que dejé arriba en mi dormitorio. Si lo bajas, sacaré la cinta y las tijeras y veremos qué podemos prepararle.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa, Bella. Vuelvo en seguida.

«No permitas que el cumplido se te suba a la cabeza. Mañana se dedicará a su trabajo de agente y nunca más volverás a verlo».

Durante su ausencia, aprovechó la oportunidad para preparar algo de café. Al abrir los paquetes, vio que la gente de la ciudad le había llevado tarta de café y variedad de caramelos.

Edward reapareció con un sombrero vaquero y un par de espuelas de plata de juguete. De camino había pasado por la habitación de su padre para sacar un gran calcetín navideño de color azul.

—Creo que la Navidad no es igual sin un calcetín. ¿Te importa?

—Claro que no —sintió el corazón henchido—. Papá habría sido el primero en ofrecerlo si aún estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué no empiezas a llenarlo con los caramelos mientras yo envuelvo los regalos de la tienda con lo que ha quedado de papel? —por el rabillo del ojo lo observó trabajar y no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo bien tonificado, el movimiento de sus músculos en los hombros y los brazos bajo su uniforme oscuro. Su cálido aroma masculino impregnaba la pequeña cocina. Un hombre de su tamaño y fuerza empequeñecía el espacio que había entre los dos. Tenerlo tan cerca la hizo pensar en cosas prohibidas. Rezó para que no pudiera leerle la mente—. Hay café si quieres un poco.

—Esperaba que me lo ofrecieras. De hecho, creo que también me serviré una porción de esta tarta de café.

—La hizo Ángela Weber. Su marido lleva la repostería.

Cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Mmm, está sabrosa —se acercó a la encimera y se sirvió una taza de café y regresó a su lado—. También me gustó el beso que nos dimos bajo el muérdago. Creo que repetiré —, sin esperar que le diera permiso, bajó la cabeza y robó otro beso de sus labios sorprendidos—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —Comentó al apartar la boca—. Besarte podría convertirse en un hábito. Tienes una boca perfecta. A decir verdad, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí tanto en una Nochebuena.

«Yo tampoco, Edward Masen». Aunque la palabra «diversión» no abarcaba lo que sentía. Bella supo que algo devastador estaba ocurriéndole.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Este Edward es como medio atrevido, con la facilidad que le robó los besos a Bella. ¡Me encanta! =0P**

**¿Qué le parece? ¿Les gusto? **

**Para cualquier pregunta o comentario solo tienen que dejar sus reviews….**

**Nos vemos el miércoles para la próxima actualización…**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 6**

—En cuanto termine de comer, te ayudaré a envolver los regalos. Nessie jamás sabrá lo que hemos hecho.

La velada había sido tan perfecta que Bella no quería estropearla, pero la ansiedad pudo con ella.

—¿Crees que Nessie es la niña que robaron aquellos convictos?

—Aún no lo sé —frunció el ceño—. Ya nos ha proporcionado algunas pistas, pero no sabremos nada definitivo hasta que el cuartel general complete su investigación.

—Es una chica muy inteligente —respiró hondo—, pero...

—Carece de un conocimiento común sobre cosas básicas —concluyó por ella—. Créeme, he notado los agujeros que hay en su educación.

—Si ha sido llevada de un lado a otro por esos hombres horribles... —la emoción le dificultó articular las palabras—... entonces ha perdido dos años vitales en su educación. Una experiencia semejante explicaría las lagunas que tiene.

—Su vulnerabilidad es demasiado llamativa —asintió.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. En este punto se encuentra lista para aferrarse a cualquiera que le muestre un poco de amabilidad.

—Ya está loca por ti —la miró fijamente—. Por eso es imperativo que la reunamos con su familia lo más pronto posible. De lo contrario, no querrá dejarte.

—Ni a ti —añadió con voz trémula—. La has oído. Ya nos ha confiado que desearía que fuéramos sus padres.

—Como la niña que es, quiere negar todo lo malo y aspirar a lo bueno.

Al ser Edward un soltero confirmado, era evidente que no le había gustado el deseo de Nessie. Eso no debería haberla herido, pero, de algún modo, lo había hecho. Los sentimientos que ella experimentaba no eran compartidos por Edward. ¿Y por qué habría de ser así? «¡Eres una tonta, Bella Swan!»

—Es posible que Nessie sea la víctima de secuestro de otra situación —teorizó él—. Probablemente tenga unos padres que se llenarán de alegría al enterarse de que la van a recuperar.

—¿Y si es la pequeña cuya madre fue asesinada? ¿Tiene padre? —Edward exhibió una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar.

—Según mis fuentes, la madre jamás se casó y el padre la dejó hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Nessie está sola en el mundo? —preguntó con un jadeo.

—No necesariamente. Podría tener más familia. Tías y tíos. Ya he pedido en el departamento que lo investiguen.

—Pero, ¿si no aparece nadie para reclamarla? —musitó.

—No lleguemos a conclusiones precipitadas —sus facciones se endurecieron.

—Será entregada a hogares de refugio hasta que sea adoptada, ¿verdad? —insistió Bella. La idea de que Nessie tuviera que vivir con desconocidos la atormentaba—. Esa gente no sería capaz de comprender el trauma por el que ha pasado, Edward. Es tan joven e inocente. Tan dulce. No podría soportar...

—Bella —murmuró con voz ronca. Al siguiente instante la tuvo en sus fuertes brazos y apoyó su cara contra su hombro, donde ella se desmoronó.

—Si la hubieras oído llorar durante la tormenta, si hubieras visto sus piernas desprotegidas, delgadas y frías sosteniéndola mientras aporreaba el escaparate con las manos heladas, tú...

—Sssh —reprendió con gentileza sobre su sedoso pelo marrón y la abrazó con más fuerza—. La encontraste a tiempo. Se encuentra a salvo y cobijada bajo tu techo. No pienses en los problemas. Estamos en Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Un tiempo de milagros.

—Tienes razón —hipó—. Fue un milagro que pudiera oírla en esa tormenta. Si no...

—Pero la oíste —musitó.

—Prométeme una cosa, Edward —le agarró los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Prométeme que si no tiene familia usarás tu influencia para cerciorarte de que vaya con los mejores padres adoptivos que haya —en su ansiedad alzó la cabeza sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de lo cerca que quedarían sus caras. Sintió el calor de su aliento en la mejilla—. Prométeme que será la gente idónea la que termine por cuidar de ella.

—Lo prometo —su intensa mirada taladró sus ojos marrones.

—Gracias —sintió que el juramento abarcaba el núcleo de su cuerpo; sin éxito intentó frenar las lágrimas.

—No hace falta que me las des —una vez más le rozó la boca con los labios antes de soltarla. Bella notó un extraño vacío sin sus brazos alrededor de ella—. Yo quiero lo mismo para Nessie —añadió al ponerse a recoger los regalos para llevarlos de vuelta al salón.

Ella lo creyó. Había sido testigo del vínculo que se había creado entre Nessie y Edward, un milagro en sí mismo si se consideraba que la pequeña había estado a merced de unos hombres terribles hasta esa noche. Tras esa experiencia, no le habría extrañado que los hombres la asustaran. Pero Edward tenía una manera de ser...

«Y no solo con los niños», gritó su corazón. La proximidad de sus cuerpos le había parecido perfecta. Tenerlo bajo su techo esa noche resultaba lo más natural del mundo. Si quería ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, deseaba que la magia de esa Navidad no se terminara jamás.

El año anterior a esa hora había querido morir.

Ese año...

Ese año, Edward y Nessie podían ser la familia con la que siempre había soñado. No parecía posible que algo semejante hubiera pasado, sin embargo, allí estaban los tres juntos.

¡Edward no podía averiguar lo que sentía! Debería representar la mejor actuación de su vida.

Porque todo en ella gritaba para seguirlo al salón y pasar el resto de la noche hablando con él, comprendió que debía renunciar a ese placer.

Decidida como nunca lo había estado en la vida, permaneció en la cocina para limpiar el desorden que habían creado.

Después de proporcionarle a Edward un tiempo de media hora, apagó la luz y se dirigió de puntillas al salón. Nessie dormía, y la respiración profunda y regular de Edward le indicó que él también.

Resistió el impulso casi abrumador de acercársele. A cambio, se metió en la cama junto a Jimmy y Nessie.

La noche anterior jamás habría podido imaginar la situación en la que se encontraba. No obstante, esa noche no era capaz de imaginar otra cosa.

Se puso de costado para poder darse un festín con el físico de Edward. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, quizá media hora. Pero en algún momento debió quedarse dormida. Por la mañana fue consciente de que alguien la llamaba. Al principio pensó que soñaba, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Nessie.

—No me pegues, James. Seré buena. Seré buena.

Bella se irguió en la cama y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. El reloj indicaba las cinco y media. Al parecer Nessie tenía una pesadilla. Aunque muy dormida, con el brazo se cubría la cabeza como para evitar un golpe.

A poca distancia, el resplandor del árbol de Navidad revelaba las facciones talladas del rostro de Edward y su torso cubierto con una camiseta blanca. También él había oído los gritos de la pequeña y se había despertado. Encendió una de las lámparas para iluminar el salón.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una comprensión horrorizada antes de que Bella abrazara a Nessie.

—Está bien, cariño. Ha sido solo un sueño —musitó. Por ese entonces, Edward, que llevaba la parte inferior de los pijamas azules de su padre, se había acercado a ellas para sentarse del otro lado de la niña y rodearlas a ambas con un brazo.

El gesto tenía la intención de consolar a la pequeña. Pero hizo que Bella fuera muy consciente de su cercanía física. A la mínima provocación se acurrucaría en sus brazos y no se movería de allí.

Al principio Nessie pareció desorientada. Miró a Bella y luego trasladó su atención a Edward, quien bajó la cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz. Eso provocó una amplia sonrisa en su carita y consiguió sacarla de su estado.

—Feliz Navidad, Nessie. Parece que Papá Noel vino anoche.

—¿Me ha traído regalos? —lo miró maravillada.

—Mira bajo el árbol.

De inmediato la pequeña salió de la cama y corrió a examinar los paquetes, gritando extasiada ante cada uno de ellos.

—Veo algo más que cuelga de la chimenea —indicó Bella.

Mientras Nessie se dirigía hacia allí para inspeccionar, Edward la miró. Ella vio muchas cosas en sus ojos, entre ellas una expresión de ternura indescriptible. Durante ese momento íntimo de silencio, le pareció vislumbrar la esencia del hombre que probablemente no mostraba muy a menudo ese lado vulnerable. Fue una revelación.

—¡Es un calcetín! ¿Puedo bajarlo? —Nessie daba botes de excitación.

Edward rio entre dientes antes de centrar su atención en la pequeña.

—Desde luego. Papá Noel lo dejó lleno de cosas ricas, especialmente para ti.

Observar a Nessie era como redescubrir el júbilo de la Navidad con todo su entusiasmo. Bella no necesitaba mirar a Edward para saber que experimentaba lo mismo.

La pequeña tiró del calcetín y, como cualquier otra niña, vertió su contenido hasta dejar todo extendido sobre la alfombra.

—¿Qué te apuestas que lo primero que se lleva a la boca es el bastón de caramelo? —susurró Edward en su oído, provocándole unos temblores deliciosos por su cuerpo sensibilizado.

Nessie no tardó en darle la razón.

—Mmm —comentó mientras lo chupaba y comenzaba a desenvolver otra delicia dulce.

El emitió una risa ronca; el sonido cautivó a Bella. De hecho, toda la situación le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a abrir tus regalos, Nessie? —sugirió. Menos mal que había tenido la previsión de llevar algunas cosas de la tienda.

Edward se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a su pequeña invitada.

—Si te comes todos los caramelos, no tendrás ganas de desayunar. Recuerda que Bella va a preparar unas tortitas para su mermelada.

—¿De verdad? —bromeó Bella—. ¿Sabías que un pequeño elfo me ha susurrado que quizá tomemos unos bollos calientes?

—Eso es incluso mejor —convino él, recompensándola con una sonrisa que le desbocó el corazón—. ¿Qué te parece si abres este paquete? —se lo entregó a Nessie.

—¿Qué es?

—Tienes que descubrirlo tú. Adelante. Quítale el papel y comprueba qué hay dentro.

Con manos trémulas, Nessie obedeció para descubrir el sombrero vaquero. Lo estudió y luego se lo puso. Edward ajustó el cordel bajo su barbilla, después le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora pareces una verdadera vaquera.

—¿Qué es una vaquera?

—Una chica que sabe montar a caballo.

—Pero yo no tengo caballo.

—Yo sí —se puso en cuclillas ante ella—. De hecho, tengo un poni pequeño ideal para ti.

—¿Dónde? —gritó Nessie con conmovedora ansiedad.

—En el rancho de mi padre.

Se levantó del suelo y se plantó en el refugio de sus brazos con tanta confianza que Bella sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Patchwork —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Es de muchos colores?

—Muchos —repuso.

—¿Me dejarás montarlo? —el rostro se le iluminó.

Reinó un silencio profundo.

Bella comprendió el titubeo de Edward. Cuando le decías una cosa a un niño, debías mantener la promesa. Nessie estaba tan encantada con todo, que resultaba fácil dejarse llevar. Ella lo sabía, ya que había imaginado a la pequeña como hija de los dos. Las fantasías tenían que detenerse.

Él debió pensar lo mismo, porque se levantó despacio.

—Quizá algún día —musitó—. De momento, puedes fingir que tienes un caballo.

—Ni siquiera hace falta que finjas —indicó Bella—. No te muevas.

Mientras los dos se la quedaban mirando, corrió hacia el armario que había junto a la cocina y sacó la escoba. Después de colocársela entre las piernas, hizo que galopaba al volver a entrar en el salón.

Nessie soltó una carcajada y suplicó poder montar sobre la escoba. Edward le transmitió un mensaje silencioso en el que le agradecía la ayuda para aligerar un momento más bien tenso.

Cuando Nessie dio varias vueltas a la habitación, Edward dijo:

—¿Por qué no abres este otro regalo? Todas las vaqueras las necesitan.

Dejó la escoba en el suelo y con celeridad arrancó el envoltorio del paquete.

—¿Qué son?

—Unas espuelas. Ve arriba y trae tus nuevas botas. Te mostraré cómo se ponen. Se usan para que el caballo corra más deprisa.

Bella se dirigió al rellano para encenderle las luces. Edward se le acercó. Los dos se quedaron solos. La expresión de él adquirió una cualidad profesional, haciendo que el estado de ánimo de ella se viniera abajo.

—He de llamar al despacho —la voz seria le recordó que el asesino aún andaba suelto y que todavía desconocían la verdadera identidad de su pequeña invitada.

—En cuanto baje, le pediré que me ayude a preparar el desayuno —aceptó con un temblor.

—La tormenta ha amainado. Tendré que marcharme —cerró los puños.

—Por supuesto —evitó su mirada para que no captara la añoranza en sus ojos—. En realidad, me sorprende que pudieras quedarte a pasar la noche. Estoy segura de que a Nessie le ha encantado. Cuando despertó de su pesadilla, estabas ahí para consolarla.

—No olvides que tú también estabas a su lado.

Una tensión palpable flotó entre ellos.

—Prométeme que irás a la casa de Alice —instó—. Hasta que atrapen a ese psicópata, no quiero que Nessie y tú esten solas.

—¿Irás tras de él? —musitó.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé —respiró hondo. «Pero en doce horas te has vuelto tan importante para mí que la idea de que te pueda pasar algo me mata».

—Tengo las botas puestas —anunció Nessie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Estaba tan bonita con el sombrero, el pijama y las botas, que Bella no pudo resistir abrazarla.

Mientras la tenía en brazos, Edward le puso las espuelas. Al terminar, Bella la bajó al suelo.

—Muy bien, vaquera —sonrió—. Empieza a caminar.

Nessie dio unos pasos. Cada vez que se movía las espuelas tintineaban. El ruido la divirtió mucho. Tomó la escoba y jugó a los caballos durante cinco minutos mientras los dos la animaban.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo ella al final—. Deja tu caballo. Es hora de preparar el desayuno. Te dejaré hacer las tortitas.

Al dirigirse a la cocina, Edward aprovechó el momento para perderse de vista. La sensación de pérdida resultó abrumadora.

Bella le pidió a Nessie que acercara una silla a la encimera para que pudiera trabajar cómoda. A los pocos minutos, tenían la masa lista y el beicon crepitaba en la sartén. Edward entró cuando Bella ponía la mermelada en la mesa, con leche y café. Llevó a Nessie con la silla hasta la mesa, luego le quitó el sombrero.

Un vistazo a su expresión le reveló que lo mejor era que se preparara para su marcha. Tendría que manejar la situación con cuidado, ya que la frágil seguridad que experimentaba Nessie podía resquebrajarse. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras disfrutaban del desayuno, se dio cuenta de que Edward iba por delante de ella en lo referente a las necesidades de la pequeña.

—¿Cariño? ¿Recuerdas a Alice y a Jasper, los primos que nos visitaron anoche y que te trajeron el oso de peluche? —ella asintió sin dejar de masticar el beicon—. Quieren que vayamos a verlos en cuanto terminemos de desayunar para hacer ángeles de nieve.

Había sido inteligente. Cuanta más gente hubiera para entretenerla, menos dolor le provocaría su partida. Y un juego en la nieve era una idea perfecta. Durante la noche, la tormenta había parado. Parecía que el día de Navidad disfrutaría de un cielo despejado.

—¿Qué son esos ángeles?

—Todos nos echamos en la nieve y movemos los brazos y las piernas. Cuando nos levantamos, da la impresión de que los ángeles han estado jugando en la nieve.

—¿Qué son los ángeles?

—Personas que viven en el cielo con Jesús. Nos vigilan y nos protegen —indicó Bella.

—¿Podemos ir? —los ojos de Nessie se pusieron como platos.

—Claro. En cuanto te hayas bebido toda la leche.

—Estoy lista —anunció después de bebérsela de un trago.

—Pero primero tienes que ir arriba a vestirte. Baja el anorak y los guantes.

—De acuerdo. Vuelvo en seguida. No se vayan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Yo no sé ustedes pero mientras más avanza la historia más me encanta este Edward… ¿Qué opinan?**

**Ya sabes cualquier pregunta o comentario me escriben sin miedo..**

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo…**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 7**

—Cielos —oyó que Edward murmuraba en cuanto Nessie dejó la cocina, seguida por el ruido de las espuelas.

Bella se apartó de la mesa, temiendo la idea de que tendría que marcharse para perseguir a ese asesino de sangre fría. Él llevó los platos al fregadero.

—Todavía no sabemos si Nessie es la hija de la mujer asesinada. De hecho, desconozco si el hombre al que persigo es uno de esos convictos. Podría ser otro criminal. No obstante, no descansaré hasta que lo capturemos y pague por lo que le hizo a Nessie.

—Es perverso —siseó ella.

—Amén. En estas circunstancias, Jasper y Alice han prometido ayudarte a cuidar de Nessie hasta que alguien del departamento del FBI se ponga en contacto contigo. Lo más probable es que sea mañana. Entonces ellos se encargarán del asunto—la mueca en su cara le reveló que se hallaba tan perturbado como Bella por esa posibilidad.

—La familia que pueda tener se sentirá jubilosa al enterarse de que está viva —se mordió el labio.

—Gracias a ti —dijo con voz ronca—. Lo que tendría que haberle indicado a Nessie es que no todos los ángeles se hallan en el cielo. Algunos viven aquí mismo en Forks.

—No soy ningún ángel —movió la cabeza avergonzada—. Dio la casualidad de que la encontré primero. Cualquiera habría hecho lo que yo.

—No, no cualquiera —musitó con una amargura casi palpable. Algo en su pasado todavía lo acosaba—. Nessie puede darle las gracias a Dios de que fueras tú la persona que la encontró a tiempo. Necesitaba mucho más que consuelo físico. Tú percibiste en el acto lo que había que hacer. Me tienes asombrado, Bella.

Ella apoyó las manos en la encimera y lo miró.

—Ya que nos mostramos sinceros, es hora de que tú también compartas el mérito.

—Lo único que hice yo fue invadir tu casa, disfrutar de la Navidad con ustedes y comer tu comida. A propósito, la mermelada de fresa estaba mejor que la que preparaba mi madre.

—Aunque eso fuera una mentira —sonrió—, me siento halagada. Pero lo que quería decirte es que después de la experiencia que ha tenido Nessie con ese bárbaro, lo lógico es que hubiera estado aterrada ante cualquier hombre. Pero fuiste tú quien consiguió que saliera anoche del armario. Se aferró a ti. La psicología que has exhibido me ha asombrado. Lo sepas o no, tienes un trato especial y natural con los niños. Con... con la gente —tartamudeó—. A mí también me encantó la historia que contaste.

Él sonrió y le derritió las entrañas. Quiso decirle que debería hacerlo más a menudo. Lo convertía en el hombre más cautivador que había conocido en su vida.

—A todo el mundo le encanta, jóvenes y viejos —comentó al oír el nítido clinc-clanc de unos pies pequeños. Sus miradas se fundieron durante un momento. Ella se sintió sin aliento, mareada. Un segundo más y temía que terminaría por besar esa boca magnética—. Bella... —musitó cuando Nessie entró en la cocina, vestida.

Para ocultar el rostro arrebolado, se arrodilló delante de Nessie, que sostenía el oso de peluche.

—Será mejor que te quitemos las espuelas o te costará hacer un ángel. De momento las dejaré sobre la mesa. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. ¿Puedo llevarme a Jimmy?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Él puede hacer un ángel también?

—Me parece que no. Está hecho de tela, y como se moje mucho, se estropeará.

—Oh.

—Vamos, mi pequeña vaquera —Edward la alzó en brazos y le puso el sombrero vaquero encima de la capucha—. Mientras Bella se viste, tú te sentarás en el interior del coche y me verás retirar nieve. De lo contrario no podremos salir.

—Aquí están las llaves —Bella abrió el bolso en la encimera. La miró con ojos entrecerrados y no supo en qué pensaba.

—Lo tendremos calentito para cuando llegues.

Naturalmente, él tenía prisa por ir en pos de su presa. Decidió vestirse con la máxima celeridad con unos pantalones de lana verde oliva y una blusa de seda con un jersey verde a juego. Recogió el anorak, los guantes y las botas, apagó las luces del árbol de Navidad y cerró con llave la puerta delantera.

Al volverse, el sol que se reflejaba en la nieve la cegó. Había visto otros días hermosos de invierno como ese, pero había algo diferente en esa mañana navideña. El atractivo hombre de pelo cobrizo que había quitado la nieve de la entrada tenía mucho que ver con su euforia.

«Por favor, Dios. No permitas que le suceda nada. Tráelo de vuelta al lado de Nessie y de mí». Cerró los ojos. «¿De vuelta junto a Nessie y a mí? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué estoy pensando?»

Al abrir otra vez los ojos, descubrió que el Land Rover de Edward había pasado toda la noche aparcado frente a la casa. El techo debía estar cubierto al menos con treinta centímetros de nieve. ¿Pensaría dejarlo allí?

Él pareció leerle la mente.

—Iremos a la casa de Alice en tu coche —dijo al acercarse—, luego regresaré a buscar mis cosas y el Land Rover. Jasper las traerá después en su vehículo. Te dejaré las llaves sobre la puerta del porche.

Una vez más colocaba las necesidades de Nessie primero. Lo último que quería cualquiera de ellos era alarmarla llamando su atención sobre el coche, menos aún sobre la pistola. Por suerte Nessie no pareció percatarse del Land Rover mientras retrocedían y ponían rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad. Para la pequeña, Edward era sencillamente un buen amigo de Bella, nada más. La mantendrían sin saber la verdad el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Jasper y Alice, la pareja ya se hallaba en el exterior construyendo un hombre de nieve. Le pidieron a Nessie que se uniera a ellos para jugar. No necesitó que le insistieran para bajar del coche y correr hacia ellos.

Le pidió a Jasper que colocara a Jimmy junto a la puerta de entrada, donde podría mirarlos sin que le cayera nieve encima.

Bella recogió los regalos para sus amigos y empezó a bajar del coche. Edward dio la impresión de poseer un radar extrasensorial. Lo siguiente que supo ella es que la bajaba en brazos. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra su cuerpo. Se sintió como una tonta hasta que sus brazos la envolvieron y la dominaron otras emociones.

«Santo cielo. Estar tan cerca de él es el paraíso».

Quiso pasarle los brazos por el cuello y fundirse con él. La intensa atracción que sentía no dejaba de asombrarla. Si él se hacía una idea de lo que le provocaba su proximidad...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —unos ojos preocupados la miraron.

—Sí, desde luego —el calor le abrasó las mejillas—. Solo ha sido un resbalón. Ya puedes soltarme —a unos metros percibió los ojos curiosos de Alice.

—Sabes que a mi prima le encanta esto —susurró—. ¿Por qué no le damos algo más sustancial? Después de todo, estamos en Navidad. ¿Qué daño puede haber cuando somos dos viejos amigos?

Antes de que pudiera suplicarle que no la tocara, Edward bajó la cabeza y le robó un beso. Sus labios se hallaban fríos, pero su boca irradiaba calor, como vino templado. Supo que su intención era que fuera un juego, una broma, pero en cuanto se estableció el contacto, la naturaleza de la diversión cambió.

Como un relámpago surgido de ninguna parte, el deseo surcó su cuerpo y le provocó temblores. De pronto el beso se tornó más profundo y encendió su pasión. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas fuera de control. Pudo oír a Nessie que los llamaba; eso le recordó a Bella que tenían público.

Aturdida, humillada por su propia reacción desinhibida, al final logró separarse de su abrazo. Para su consternación, tuvo que aferrarse un momento a su brazo para recuperar el equilibrio. Durante ese milisegundo antes de que él parpadeara por la brillante luz del sol, a Bella le pareció que vislumbraba fuego en sus profundidades verdes.

Nessie corrió a su lado y tiró del brazo de Edward.

—¿Podemos hacer ahora ángeles junto al hombre de nieve? Vamos, Bella.

—Ya voy, cariño —recogió el bolso y los siguió por la nieve, tan sacudida por el encuentro físico que apenas era capaz de mantener la compostura.

«No tendría que haberme tocado, besado». En ese momento iba a añorar cosas que nunca podría tener. Algo le dijo que lo anhelaría toda la vida.

«Dios, ¿qué he hecho?»

Alice y Jasper tendrían que haber notado lo que acababa de pasar, pero para alivio de Bella, mostraron el recato de fingir que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común. Luego, cuando estuvieran solas, Alice exigiría un informe, pero por el momento se salvó de dar una explicación.

Un campo de un blanco centelleante rodeaba la cabaña. Por insistencia de Nessie, Jasper se echó sobre la nieve y realizó su primer ángel. Alice lo imitó. Nessie gritó deleitada al ver las formas que habían hecho. Antes de que Bella pudiera impedirlo, Nessie había tomado las manos de Edward y de ella.

—Ponte aquí —le ordenó a Bella. Al quedar satisfecha con el lugar, apartó a Edward un metro y dijo—: Túmbate aquí.

—¿Y dónde va a estar mi vaquera? —Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Justo aquí! —se lanzó entre ellos—. Muy bien... hagamos ángeles.

Como si fuera su única misión en la vida, Nessie extendió los brazos y las piernas y los movió lo más rápidamente que pudo. Edward miró a Bella con expresión divertida y apoyaron la cabeza en la nieve para cumplir sus deseos bajo un cegador sol de invierno.

—Muy bien, ¡ya basta! —gritó Nessie pasado un minuto.

Cuando volvieron a levantarse, la pequeña inspeccionó las impresiones de los ángeles antes de ponerse a dar saltos con risa contagiosa.

—¿Lo vez? ¡Ahí está la mamá, ahí el papá, y ahí estoy yo!

Ante los deseos de la pequeña, Bella experimentó una miríada de emociones: dolor por su trágica historia, temor por la seguridad de Edward, porque iba a seguir el rastro del asesino, y miedo porque durante las últimas quince horas Edward y Nessie se habían convertido en personas demasiado importantes para ella. Tenía la innegable convicción de que si los perdía, jamás sería capaz de reconciliarse con esa pérdida...

Jasper levantó a Nessie de la nieve.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Hemos esperado que llegaras para abrir los regalos de Navidad. Papá Noel dejó algo especial para todos bajo el árbol.

—¿Sí? —gritó entusiasmada. Con los ojos brillantes, centró su atención en Bella y Edward—. Venid. ¡Papá Noel también ha traído regalos aquí!

Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me gustaría pasar, pero he de ir a entregar un regalo de Navidad muy especial.

Mientras Bella temblaba por el significado oculto de sus palabras, el rostro de Nessie mostró su desilusión.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho?

«Yo también deseo una respuesta a esa pregunta, Nessie», pensó Bella.

—No estoy seguro. Esa persona no vive aquí.

—¿Tienes que irte?

—Me temo que sí, cariño. Pero regresaré en cuanto pueda.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Jasper, poniéndole el sombrero vaquero en la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

Después de lanzarle una mirada compasiva a Bella, Alice pellizcó la mejilla de su primo y siguió a su marido.

Gracias a Jasper, que había entrado directamente en la casa, Nessie no tuvo la oportunidad de sacarle una promesa a Edward. En cuanto a ella, no tenía derecho a pedirla. Aunque quería arrojarse a sus brazos, se mantuvo a una breve distancia, hasta las rodillas en la nieve. Gimió para sus adentros porque su atractivo masculino se extendía hacia ella como algo vivo.

Él inspeccionó su cara y su figura, como si la estuviera memorizando, como si también para Edward esas últimas quince horas hubieran significado algo especial. Desde luego, lo más probable era que no fuera más que un deseo por parte de Bella. Lo único que sabía era que despedirse de ese hombre era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer jamás en su vida.

—Ten cuidado —susurró ella con la esperanza de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

—Sin importar lo que tarde, lo encontraré —sus facciones se endurecieron—. Nessie nunca tendrá que volver a preocuparse por él —sus ojos eran inescrutables—. Feliz Navidad, Bella. Ha sido un placer.

Al dirigirse con paso rápido hacia el coche, ella se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. No podía existir otra explicación para su precaria situación.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**U_U Ya Edward se fue…. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? **

**Para preguntas o comentarios ya saben que hacer…**

**Nos leemos el miércoles **

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Les pido mil perdones por no haber actualizado el miércoles pasado. Pero una niña + noche buena = no tuve tiempo para actualizar. **

**Tenía pensado subir dos capítulos hoy, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Si me dejan 10 reviews, hacemos un maratón de La Primera Navidad de Nessie y la terminamos hoy. ¿Qué creen?**

**Aviso: No leer sin una caja de toallitas a la mano… U_U**

**Nos vemos abajo…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8**

—¿Puedo hablar con Bella Swan, por favor? Soy Rosalie Hale, de los Servicios Sociales de Seattle.

Bella se sintió desilusionada. Era ridículo, pero en el fondo del corazón había esperado que fuera Edward.

«No puede ser», se reprendió. Quizá estuviera ausente días o semanas antes de dar caza al criminal.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y agradeció que Nessie hubiera terminado de cenar y se encontrara en el salón con el juego de elfos eléctricos que Jasper y Alice le habían regalado para Navidad.

—Soy yo. El Sr. Masen dijo que usted llamaría, aunque no había esperado saber de usted la noche de Navidad.

—Por desgracia, la Navidad es un tiempo en que muchos niños son víctima de la violencia doméstica. Me han asignado este caso. Mi trabajo es acompañar a la pequeña que usted llama Nessie de vuelta a Misisipí.

—¿Se ha realizado una identificación positiva? —jadeó—. ¿Han encontrado a sus parientes?.

—Al parecer así es.

El conocimiento de que Nessie tenía una familia que la esperaba le encogió el corazón.

—Lo que debo hacer es entregarla a los Servicios Sociales de Jackson, donde será alojada en un hogar temporal hasta que se solucionen los trámites legales. Tengo entendido que ha sido usted quien la encontró y ha cuidado de ella.

—Sí —tragó saliva.

—¿Se encuentra en buenas condiciones para poder viajar?

—Físicamente, sí.

—De acuerdo. Como al parecer el buen tiempo va a durar otras cuarenta y ocho horas, volaré a Forks por la mañana en un helicóptero del gobierno y la trasladaremos a Seattle para tomar el avión a Misisipí.

«Santo cielo, ¿tan pronto?»

—¿Puede tenerla en el aeropuerto a las nueve de la mañana?

—Bueno, sí... pe... pero su situación la tiene tan angustiada que no creo que confíe bastante en usted como para acompañarla.

—Lo entiendo. Estas situaciones siempre son difíciles y desgarradoras. No obstante, debido a los cargos de secuestro, la ley estipula que debe ser devuelta de inmediato. Las autoridades estarán ansiosas por hablar con ella. Desde luego, cuanto antes se reúna con sus seres queridos y reciba terapia, más pronto se adaptará y podrá sanar emocionalmente.

—Tiene razón —respondió con voz quebrada. En lo más hondo de su ser llegó a la conclusión de que las autoridades no iban a tratar a Nessie con la sensibilidad de Edward. En cuanto a sus parientes, ¿la querrían como necesitaba ser querida?

—Como representante de los Servicios Sociales, quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda y generosidad. Por lo que tengo entendido, la pequeña tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido durante la noche si usted no la hubiera encontrado.

—Fue un milagro —las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

—Es la naturaleza de la Navidad —comentó la otra mujer con voz amable—. La veré a las nueve. Si surge algún problema, puede llamarme a mi casa.

Bella apuntó su número y luego colgó sumida en una profunda tristeza.

Al día siguiente Nessie se iría.

Incapaz de soportarlo, tomó la decisión de no comunicarle nada hasta la mañana. Esa noche era Navidad, una noche especial. Necesitaba ese tiempo con Nessie. Quizá fuera el último del que dispondría con la pequeña.

Decidida, se cercioró de que la puerta de atrás tenía el cerrojo puesto, apagó la luz y se dirigió al salón.

El resplandor de las luces del árbol navideño iluminaba la sonrisa feliz de Nessie tumbada boca abajo con su pijama de Rudolph mirando cómo cada elfo realizaba su truco programado.

—Si puedes olvidarte de ese juego durante un rato, tengo una historia para leerte que creo que te gustará.

Nessie se levantó del suelo.

—¿Qué historia es?

—Es una sorpresa —desenchufó el juego, inspeccionó que la puerta delantera también estuviera cerrada y volvió a transformar el sofá en cama.

Nessie se metió bajo las sábanas mientras Bella sacaba el libro de cuentos de la estantería. En cuanto se acomodó, la pequeña se acurrucó contra ella y estudió el dibujo de la tapa largo rato sin decir nada.

Al final la curiosidad pudo con ella.

—¿Qué libro es?

—El Mago de Oz.

Lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer; Nessie se mostró extasiada y formuló cientos de preguntas. Quiso saber por qué el gato en la historia era de cristal, su cerebro rosa y jamás tenía que comer.

Bella no recordó si ella le había hecho a su madre tantas preguntas cuando de pequeña oyó esa historia por primera vez. Pero apostó que su madre no sintió tanto placer y satisfacción como ella en ese momento al imaginar que Nessie era su hija. Suya y de Edward.

Después de un buen rato, Nessie se quedó en silencio y terminó por dormirse. Bella le dio un beso pero continuó leyendo en silencio. Necesitaba la maravilla y la magia de ese libro para no pensar en el trauma de la separación a la mañana siguiente.

«Sueña con Oz, Bella. Si sueñas, entonces no pensarás en que Edward se encuentra en alguna parte bajo la inclemencia de los elementos, rastreando a un asesino que podría volverse contra él y...»

—¿Bella? ¿Podemos tomar tortitas otra vez para el desayuno?

Alzó la cabeza de la almohada. Su reloj indicaba las siete y diez. Era evidente que Nessie llevaba despierta algún tiempo a la espera de que ella abriera los ojos.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué no subes a vestirte mientras yo preparo la masa? Sé que hay una niña muy hambrienta en esta casa.

Nessie soltó una exclamación feliz y corrió escaleras arriba.

Bella aprovechó el momento a solas y fue a la cocina a llamar a Alice. Necesitaba discutir la estrategia para despedirse de Nessie con su querida amiga. Además, quizá supiera algo de Edward.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, lo planearon todo. Alice reconoció que no le envidiaba lo que tenía que hacer, ya que no había ningún modo de despedirse de la pequeña sin que todas las partes sufrieran en el proceso. En cuanto a Edward, no sabía nada del FBI.

Al colgar, Nessie entró en la cocina vestida y lista para comer. Devoró las tortitas.

—¿Podemos hacer ángeles de la nieve esta mañana en el patio delantero?

—Tengo una idea mejor —sonrió—. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta en helicóptero?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una especie de avión.

—¿Te refieres a que puedo subir al cielo?

—Sí. Todo el trayecto hasta Misisipí

—¿Misi qué?

Bella no supo si reír o llorar.

—Es otra ciudad en la que viviste antes de que esos hombres malvados te llevaran con ellos. También vas a viajar en avión. Y cuando llegues a Misisipí, tu familia te estará esperando.

«Por favor, Dios, haz que sean buenas personas que quieran a Nessie y la deseen tanto como yo».

—Pero James dijo que yo no tenía mamá.

—Sin embargo, tienes otros familiares, como Ojo, el niño pequeño del libro que leímos anoche, que tenía un tío al que quería.

—¿Yo también tengo un tío?

—Tal vez. Quizá tengas abuelos y primos. Una señora muy agradable llamada Rosalie te va a llevar con ellos. Nos reuniremos con ella en el aeropuerto dentro de un rato. Aunque primero debemos guardar tu ropa y tus regalos en la maleta que te vas a llevar contigo.

—¿Jimmy entrará en la maleta?

La pregunta la sorprendió, ya que no podía imaginar que Nessie capitulara con tanta celeridad sin plantear problemas.

—Probablemente no. Puedes llevarlo contigo. Después de terminar la leche, ¿por qué no recoges todo mientras yo busco una maleta? Tendremos que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo llevarme a mis elfos?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y el libro de Oz?

—Sí, cariño. Y tu sombrero vaquero y las espuelas, las zapatillas y el calcetín con el resto de los caramelos que aún no te has comido.

Antes de que Nessie saliera volando de la cocina, corrió hacia Bella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Qué ironía que descubriera en ese momento el verdadero significado del amor maternal, cuando le iban a arrebatar a Nessie. El dolor empeoró media hora más tarde al marcharse al aeropuerto en el coche.

Ese día resultó ser tan hermoso como el de la Navidad. Rosalie Hale tenía razón al querer aprovechar el buen tiempo. Pero Bella no pudo evitar desear que la tormenta que le había entregado a Nessie hubiera durado al menos una semana más para que nadie pudiera ir a ninguna parte. Sin Nessie y sin Edward.

Al entrar en el camino que conducía al aeropuerto, el sonido de unos rotores despertó la alarma en su cuerpo. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner rumbo al norte, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas.

Con una inquietud creciente, se dirigió hacia el hangar principal.

—¡Ahí está el helicóptero! —gritó Nessie entusiasmada.

—El viaje será divertido, cariño. Quédate dentro del coche hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Harry, padre de cinco hijos, y uno de los mecánicos que hablaban con una mujer de pelo rubio, la saludaron con la mano. El piloto del helicóptero se hallaba sentado ante los controles, listo para despegar.

Rosalie Hale se dirigió hacia ella cuando Bella bajaba del coche.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Gracias por traer a Nessie a tiempo —hablaba en voz alta para contrarrestar el ruido de las aspas.

—De nada —le estrechó la mano a la trabajadora social.

—¿Sabe Nessie qué va a pasar?

—Sí.

—¿Se ha quejado?

—En absoluto.

—Gracias de nuevo por ser una buena samaritana —dijo con sinceridad—. Nessie es una pequeña afortunada.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Después de batallar con las lágrimas, dijo:

—La afortunada soy yo.

Los ojos compasivos de la otra parecieron entenderlo.

—Prometo llevarla a casa a salvo.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará —se secó la humedad de los ojos.

—¿Quiere sentarla usted en el helicóptero?

—Por favor. Para que lo sepa, la envío con una maleta y regalos.

—Lo sospechaba —Rosalie sonrió mientras se dirigían al asiento del pasajero del Blazer, donde Nessie ya había empezado a abrir la puerta.

Bella las presentó, sorprendida aún por la aceptación dócil de Nessie ante sus circunstancias. La pequeña le tomó obediente la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero, con los ojos brillantes por la aventura que la esperaba.

Harry subió todo a bordo mientras le indicaba a Nessie dónde sentarse. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rosalie ocupó su sitio al lado de la pequeña al tiempo que en silencio le indicaba a Bella que hiciera que la despedida fuera lo más breve posible.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera formular las palabras, Nessie preguntó:

—¿Dónde se van a sentar Edward y tú?

Con esa única pregunta se hizo realidad la peor pesadilla de Bella. Solo en ese momento entendió por qué Nessie había cooperado tanto.

—No podemos ir contigo, cariño. Por eso ha venido Rosalie. Ella te llevará con tu familia, que te espera y te quiere. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El rostro adorable de la niña fue una máscara de dolor.

—¡No quiero ir! ¡No dejes que me lleve, Bella! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo y con Edward! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes!

—Será mejor que se vaya —Rosalie le musitó las palabras a una horrorizada Bella mientras Nessie se afanaba por soltarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Tuvo que obligarse a darle la espalda a la pequeña. Con la ayuda de Harry, saltó al suelo. La expresión del mecánico reflejó tormento cuando Nessie comenzó a gritar con desesperación. Incluso con la puerta del helicóptero cerrada, los sollozos desgarrados de Nessie llegaron a oídos de ella. Le recordó la noche en que la encontró aporreando el escaparate de la tienda. Pensó que podría morir allí mismo. Harry la tomó por la cintura cuando las aspas rotaron a toda velocidad y el helicóptero se elevó en el aire.

—Pobre pequeña —murmuró él con tristeza.

—Santo cielo, Harry... ¿qué he hecho?

—No importa lo doloroso que haya sido, tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no.

—Por supuesto. No olvides que los niños son fuertes. Cuando vuelva a estar con su familia, olvidará esto. Le salvaste la vida. Que eso sirva para consolarte.

—En este momento nada podría consolarme, pero gracias por ser amable.

Trastabilló hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, se derrumbó sobre el volante. Había experimentado tantas pérdidas dolorosas. Su angustia había alcanzado el cénit.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**U_U Pobre Nessie…**

**Ya saben, si me dejan 10 reviews terminamos la historia hoy. Sino pues nos leemos el próximo martes.**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 9**

**5 de enero**

Bella clavó la vista en el calendario. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Edward y Nessie desaparecieron de su vida.

Incluso con Alice trabajando en la policía, no había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos. No creía que pudiera soportar ese purgatorio mucho más tiempo.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Esta noche cerraré yo. Te has quedado hasta tarde desde la Navidad.

—Prefiero estar aquí —«no soporto estar en casa a solas con mis pensamientos»—. Tú tienes una familia que te espera.

Seth fue a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ella supo lo que pensaba. Que también tendría que tener una familia.

Se puso el anorak y el gorro de piel. Antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo un momento.

—Perdona por inmiscuirme, pero con tu título en literatura inglesa, ¿has pensado alguna vez en dejar que alguien dirija la tienda para que tú pudieras irte a la gran ciudad y conseguir un buen trabajo como profesora? Conocerías a mucha más gente que aquí.

—Claro que he pensado en ello.

—Entonces piénsalo un poco más. Es lo único que voy a decirte.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Seth. Buenas noches.

Él asintió antes de marcharse.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta Bella colocó el cartel de cerrado y se puso a llorar. Todo el día se había visto obligada a contener las lágrimas delante de los clientes. Al quedarse sola, pudo ceder a su agudo dolor.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se enfundó el anorak y cerró. Llevaba un rato nevando un poco. Se avecinaba otra tormenta. ¿Estaría Edward a la intemperie?

El mal tiempo encajaba con sus pensamientos sombríos mientras conducía. Al entrar en su casa vacía, cerró la puerta y el sonido reverberó en el vacío de su corazón.

Había quitado todos los adornos navideños para no ver recordatorios de la Navidad más mágica que había conocido.

«Seth tiene razón. Esto no es vida».

Podría dejarle la dirección del negocio a él y alquilar la casa. En cuanto al trabajo de enseñanza, no eran muy fáciles de conseguir. Sin embargo, con sus credenciales siempre podría trabajar en una empresa al por menor. Conocía a diversos propietarios de tiendas en Salt Lake, Los Ángeles o Las Vegas que la contratarían al instante.

Encontrar un trabajo en otra parte no era un problema.

Encontrar su vida... ese era su dilema espiritual.

Como la vida que anhelaba con Edward y Nessie no era posible, debería crearse una nueva. Nadie lo haría por ella.

Con una determinación que no sentía, fue a la cocina para telefonear a Seth. Le plantearía una propuesta.

Al alargar la mano al auricular, sonó el teléfono. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Podría ser Alice con alguna noticia de Edward?

—Hola —respondió con voz débil.

—¿Bella Swan?

Reconoció la voz de la trabajadora social. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Cómo se encuentra Nessie? —soltó—. He estado muy preocupada.

—Estoy haciendo algo muy irregular al llamarla, pero he pensado que debía saber lo que había pasado. Tenemos pruebas positivas de que es la pequeña cuya madre fue asesinada por aquellos convictos. Su verdadero nombre es Vanessa Lyman. Va a ser ofrecida en adopción.

—¿Quiere decir que no tiene una familia que la quiera? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Su único familiar conocido es su tío Jimmy, destinado en ultramar con los marines.

—¡Por eso bautizó Jimmy a su oso! Edward y yo nos preguntamos por qué se le ocurrió con tanta rapidez.

—Al parecer ese Jimmy Lyman visitó de vez en cuando a su hermana soltera antes de que la asesinaran. Aunque pareció contento de que encontraran con vida a su sobrina, no tiene interés en la situación. Está soltero y es reacio a aceptarla. Como no muestra interés en ser su tutor legal ni ahora ni en el futuro, intentaremos que la adopten.

»De momento se aloja con una familia en Jackson y está muy triste. Mi contacto en los Servicios Sociales de allí me cuenta que la pequeña ha establecido un vínculo con usted y el Sr. Masen. En sueños no para de repetir una y otra vez sus nombres.

Bella se mostró tan feliz por la noticia que tuvo dificultad en hablar.

—¿Puedo ir a verla?

—No creo que sea una buena idea a menos que esté preparada para hacer algo al respecto. ¿La quiere?

—Con todo mi corazón —le tembló la voz—. ¿Puedo darle acogida hasta que consiga adoptarla legalmente?

—Quiere decir usted y el Sr...

—No —cortó—. Él está soltero y pretende continuar de esa manera. Pero fue maravilloso con Nessie mientras se alojó aquí.

—Comprendo —repuso tras una larga pausa—. Por lo general un juez quiere que un niño vaya a un hogar estable, con padre y madre. Pero las circunstancias de Nessie son muy poco usuales y el daño hecho ha sido grave. Yo votaría por usted en el tribunal, señorita Swan. Cuando el helicóptero despegó, ni el piloto ni yo tuvimos dudas de que separábamos a una niña de la mujer que quería que fuera su madre.

—Gracias por decirme eso —murmuró emocionada—. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla?

—Tan pronto como consiga un billete. Me ocuparé de que se reúna con la trabajadora social de Jackson. Allí ella se ocupará de todo.

—Gracias, Rosalie —las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Cuando un caso se resuelve de esta manera, me encanta mi trabajo. Como le he dicho, Nessie es afortunada —carraspeó—. Y ahora, si tiene papel y lápiz a mano, le daré todos los detalles.

—¿Qué es el chile?

—Algo rico para tu estómago —bromeó con Nessie, sentada en la silla junto a la encimera—. Yo pelo los tomates así, y luego los añadimos a la carne y las alubias.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—Vale. Puedes traerme las cebollas y los pimientos verdes que hay en la parte baja de la nevera.

Trabajaron en armonía hasta que una olla grande con chile se puso a hervir al fuego.

—¿Cómo es que Edward no ha venido?

Nessie había formulado esa pregunta veinte veces desde que Bella la recogiera de Misisipí la semana anterior. Nadie más que ella quería una respuesta. Desde la Navidad no tenían noticias de él.

—Está trabajando.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Es del FBI.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ayuda a la gente que está en problemas.

—¿Estamos nosotras en problemas?

—No, cariño —sonrió—. No lo estamos.

—Ojalá lo estuviéramos —afirmó la pequeña con su ingenuidad infantil—. Entonces podría venir a ayudarnos —la impecable lógica desafiaba todo comentario—. Si vas a ser mi mamá, ¿por qué él no puede ser mi papá?

—Por su trabajo, no puede vivir en un sitio todo el tiempo. Tiene que viajar por todo el país para ayudar a la gente.

—Pero si yo fuera su hijita, ¿no se quedaría en casa para jugar conmigo?

—Estoy segura de que si fueras su hijita, sacaría mucho tiempo para estar contigo.

—Cuando venga, voy a preguntarle si puedo ser su hija.

—Cariño —experimentó una oleada de pánico—, vas a ser mi hija.

—Pero también quiero ser su hija.

—Para que eso sucediera tendría que casarse conmigo.

—¿Qué es casarse?

—Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho —suspiró—, deciden casarse. Eso significa que viven juntos en la misma casa todo el tiempo. Pero como ya te he dicho antes, Edward debe vivir en muchos sitios distintos.

—Podríamos vivir en muchos sitios distintos con él, ¿no? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Supongo que sí. Pero no estamos casados.

—Entonces pidámosle que se case.

—Las chicas no hacen eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es el hombre quien tiene que solicitárselo a una mujer. Debe amarla mucho para hacer eso.

—¿Edward te ama mucho?

—No lo creo —la conversación la desgarraba.

—Lo vi besarte.

—Yo también lo vi besarte a ti —se mordió el labio—. Simplemente pasaba un rato agradable con nosotras.

—Te vi besarlo. ¿Lo amas mucho?

«Mucho».

—Creo que es un hombre maravilloso. Y ahora, jovencita, mientras se hace la cena, voy a ir a darme una ducha. Mientras tanto, quédate aquí y juega en la mesa con los rotuladores y el papel. No tardaré mucho.

—Vale. ¿Puedo hacer un dibujo?

—Por supuesto.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina. La charla sobre Edward se había prolongado demasiado. La sola mención de su nombre aumentaba la preocupación y el dolor en su interior. Al tocarse las mejillas, pensó que quizá tuviera fiebre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Dónde estará Edward? ¿Por qué no regresa**?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, solo juego con ellos. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Hola?

Cuando Edward oyó que era la voz de una niña la que respondía, estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono móvil.

—¿Nessie?

—¿Eres Edward?

Rio entre dientes a pesar de la sorpresa de descubrir que aún vivía con Bella.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está mi vaquera?

—Bien. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?

«¿Casa?»

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Cuando tú lo digas.

—¿Puedes venir ahora mismo?

—¿Crees que a Bella le parecerá bien?

—Sí. Antes de meterse en la ducha, dijo que eras un hombre maravilloso.

—¿De verdad? —el corazón le latió deprisa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a ser la hija de Bella.

—¿Sí? —descubrió que respondía tal como hacía siempre Nessie.

—Sí. Fue a Misisipí a buscarme y ahora va a adoptarme. Mi verdadero nombre es Vanessa Lyman, pero ella va a llamarme Nessie Swan.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Eres una chica muy afortunada de tener una madre como Bella.

—¿A ti no te gustaría tener una hija?

—Por supuesto —se le nublaron los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera yo?

—Me encantaría tener una hija como tú.

—Vale. Entonces lo único que tendrás que hacer es pedirle a Bella que se case contigo, porque ella dice que las chicas no pueden pedírselo a los chicos.

No supo si reír o llorar.

—¿Qué más ha dicho?

—Que no estás casado porque tienes que ir por todo el país ayudando a la gente. Pero nosotras podríamos ir contigo, ¿no?

—¿Es eso lo que te gustaría?

—No. A mí me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotras en casa todo el tiempo.

«Y a mí también, cariño. Y a mí también. Ahora que el monstruo que te robó dos años de tu vida está detrás de unas rejas, la vida en un rancho me parece una maravilla».

—Quizá eso se pueda arreglar.

—¿Qué significa arreglar?

—Que veré lo que puedo hacer para quedarme en casa todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casar?

—Si a Bella le parece bien.

—¡Espera! ¡Iré corriendo a preguntárselo!

—No, Nessie. Deja que yo hable...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Oyó que el auricular caía y supo que la pequeña había ido a buscar a Bella.

Mientras esperaba, condujo por las calles de Forks con la frente perlada de sudor porque temía que su sueño pudiera estropearse.

Pero después del beso que Bella y él habían compartido, no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa mientras iba detras de James.

La nieve, sumada a la vastedad del bosque, había dificultado la persecución, pero al fin lo había alcanzado cerca de La Push First Beach. Intercambiaron disparos hasta que James se quedó sin munición. Edward le había dado en la pierna y luego se lo llevó a rastras.

Gracias a Dios todo había terminado. Gracias a Dios en unos minutos vería a Bella y a Nessie.

—¿Edward? —gritó la pequeña.

Por ese entonces él tenía el corazón desbocado.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué ha dicho Bella?

—Cree que es una broma porque estás soltero.

—Solía serlo —sonrió—, pero ya no.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque me enamoré de Bella.

—Oh... entonces está bien. Ella dice que un hombre tiene que amar mucho a una mujer para pedirle que se case.

—Tiene razón.

—¿Cuándo se van a casar?

—Eso depende de Bella —rio.

—Un momento.

El teléfono chocó con tanta fuerza que le lastimó los oídos. No aguardó mucho.

—Dice que tal vez todos deberíamos ser amigos al principio.

—Ya lo somos —musitó—, pero creo que tiene razón. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

—Chile.

—Ponme un lugar a la mesa, cariño. Llegaré en un minuto y tengo hambre.

Cerca de las once de la noche, Nessie se quedó dormida en el sofá. Una nerviosa Bella siguió a Edward mientras la subía al dormitorio y la tapaba.

Como fue Nessie la que había contestado el teléfono mientras ella se hallaba en la ducha, la cuestión del matrimonio, que jamás se tendría que haber sacado, flotaba en el aire. Menos mal que Nessie se había quedado dormida. En ese momento los dos podrían mantener una charla seria.

Al bajar, Bella se volvió para mirarlo. Pero los ojos verdes de Edward le recorrieron la cara y la figura con tal intensidad que apenas fue capaz de concentrarse.

¡Estaba vivo! No le había sucedido nada. La realidad de su presencia física, de sus rasgos atractivos y de su vitalidad la dejó sin aliento.

—Edward... —comenzó incómoda—. No sé qué decir. Por favor, no pienses que le mencioné el matrimonio a Nessie siguiendo un plan retorcido para conseguir un marido. Anhela tanto formar parte de una familia que pide cosas que no puede tener. No des por hecho que me tomé en serio la conversación anterior.

—¿Quieres decir que la idea de casarte con un viejo solterón que no puede llamar hogar a ningún sitio te resulta repugnante?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó con mucha vehemencia. Al darse cuenta, se ruborizó y desvió la vista—. Pero una no decide casarse por el deseo de una niña. No se alcanza semejante decisión con alguien a quien conoces de una sola noche.

—En circunstancias normales, estaría de acuerdo contigo. Pero las quince horas que pasé contigo me abrieron los ojos. Y creo que a ti también, si sirve como elemento de juicio el beso que me diste en el patio de Alice. Por eso me encuentro aquí. No he dejado de soñar con él y el modo en que me hizo sentir. Hazme sentir así otra vez, Bella —instó con voz ronca.

—Yo... yo...

—No pienses —susurró al abrazarla. Su boca se posó con deseo febril en la suya—. Dame algo de ese amor que le has estado entregando a Nessie. Lo necesito, tanto como ella.

¿Cuántas veces durante las últimas semanas había imaginado que Edward le suplicaba que lo amara de esa manera?

Luego, cuando recobrara la cordura, quedaría aturdida por su propia reacción. Pero en ese momento, unos sentimientos poderosos la empujaron a expresar la necesidad que tenía de ese hombre y perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

La tormenta que iba en aumento en el exterior jamás podría estar a la altura del deseo creciente que despertaron en ella sus manos y su boca. Había creído conocer el amor con Jacob, pero Edward la transportaba a otro reino, donde tanto las almas como los cuerpos compartían la comunión.

Despacio, sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, se encontró tendida en sus brazos delante de la chimenea. Cada vez que el viento gemía alrededor de la casa, la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, la besaba con más intensidad.

Con la intención de ejercer un poco de control, separó los labios con renuencia de los de Edward y apoyó una mano en su cara. Necesitaba afeitarse. Le gustó la sensación áspera y masculina contra sus dedos.

—Me siento tan agradecida de que no sigas ahí afuera persiguiendo a ese miserable ser humano.

—Amén —murmuró sobre su tierno cuello.

—Dime qué sucedió. Necesito saberlo.

Con un suspiro resignado, la acercó más y durante un rato estuvo contándole los detalles de la captura.

—Después de esposarlo, el FBI me comunicó que el cuerpo del otro convicto, y el de un perro, habían sido hallados en un granero en Santaquin. Ambos habían recibido dos disparos.

—Espero que no me consideres horrible por decir esto —se agitó en sus brazos—, pero me alegro de que esté muerto. Ahora podremos contarle a Nessie que no debe preocuparse de que el otro hombre venga a buscarla.

—Yo me siento igual de aliviado —musitó con intensidad—. Sin duda cuando los forenses terminen con su trabajo, podrán relacionar las balas con el arma de James. El departamento desconoce de dónde salió el perro. Al enterarme de que era blanco con manchas marrones, de pronto comprendí por qué Nessie había confundido a una vaca con un perro en tu adorno navideño.

—Va a necesitar terapia —se aferró a él.

—Hubo una época en que no creía en eso, pero hay ciertas experiencias en la vida que requieren ayuda exterior.

Ese reconocimiento hizo que se apartara y lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —murmuró. Él asintió despacio.

—Cuando era policía, surgió una emergencia que hizo que todos los agentes, incluso lo que estaban fuera de servicio, tuvieran que responder. No pude ponerme en contacto con mi compañero, que probablemente había desconectado el teléfono para poder dormir. De modo que fui a su apartamento y entré por la puerta de atrás para despertarlo. Al llegar al dormitorio, descubrí a mi novia con él.

Bella sintió un aguijonazo de angustia. Lo que le acababa de contar era mucho peor que lo que le había hecho Jacob. Hundió la cara en su hombro.

—Dos de mis compañeros habían pasado por la misma experiencia y me sugirieron que no me vendría mal hablar con un profesional. Tenían razón. Cuando pierdes la confianza en ti mismo, te muestras tan irracional que es casi imposible recuperarla.

—Lo sé.

—Alice me habló de tu experiencia —confesó—. Es obvio que ambos las hemos dejado atrás. Ahora reconozco que elegí amar a una persona superficial. Pero nunca me di cuenta de lo superficial que era hasta que te conocí. Cielos, Bella... —los ojos le ardieron como dos carbones al rojo—. Eres una mujer hermosa, pero por la forma en que acogiste a Nessie, sin cuestionarte nada ni pensar en ti misma, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras por dentro como persona. Eso es lo que he estado buscando. Una belleza interior que dure para siempre. Cuando esta noche Nessie contestó el teléfono y me dijo que ibas a adoptarla, supe que eras la mujer que quería como esposa.

Ella captó el temblor en su voz y no pudo resistir darle un beso.

—Supe que te quería como marido cuando me preguntaste cuál podía ser la mejor manera de ganarte la confianza de la pequeña. Tu sensibilidad es tan rara que algo dentro de mí me dijo que había encontrado al hombre que había estado buscando toda la vida. Comprendo que es demasiado pronto para decirlo... —la voz se le quebró—... pero no puedo evitarlo. Me he enamorado de ti, Edward.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —musitó antes de cubrirle otra vez la boca—. Se lo dije a Nessie por teléfono. Lo que siento por ti no desaparecerá. El amor surgió sin que me diera cuenta, de lo contrario no habría tomado la decisión de dormir aquí la Nochebuena.

—Pero lo hiciste para protegernos.

—En parte, pero no fue el único motivo. ¿De verdad crees que tengo por costumbre pasar la noche con alguien involucrado en el caso que esté llevando en ese momento, en particular una mujer soltera? Si el departamento del FBI supiera que lo hice, me quitarían la placa.

—Aquella noche albergaba en secreto la esperanza de que quizá no quisieras dejarme.

—Ahora conoces la verdad —murmuró antes de volver a besarla. Varios minutos más tarde añadió—: Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Quiero casarme contigo, pero primero deseo que conozcas a mi familia. Quiero que Nessie conozca a todos los primos que va a heredar. Debemos tomar decisiones importantes. Nessie me ha hecho saber que me quiere en casa todo el tiempo.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó con suavidad.

—¿Qué te parecería trasladarte a Olympics, donde podría dedicarme a llevar un rancho? Ese poni espera a Nessie.

—Creo que sabes lo que pienso —le tembló la voz—. En cuanto a la pequeña, estará encantada.

—Si hacemos eso —se puso serio—, significará arrancarte de tu hogar aquí y de tu empresa familiar.

—Después de que Nessie y tú se fueran —comenzó con serenidad—, me quedé tan abatida que decidí que Seth llevara el negocio o comprara mi parte, con el fin de poder irme a otra parte a empezar una nueva vida.

—Me gusta eso de una nueva vida, mientras me incluyas en ese escenario —respiró hondo.

—¿Qué es eso de un escenario? —los interrumpió una voz de niña.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia las escaleras y pronunciaron su nombre al unísono. Edward extendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña vaquera, y te lo explicaré.

Nessie corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Nos vamos a casar? —exigió en cuanto quedó envuelta en los brazos de él.

—Sí, cariño —Bella esbozó una sonrisa radiante—. Lo haremos.

—Bien.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que había vuelto a ponerse de pie.

—¿Adonde vas? —quiso saber Edward.

—¡He de contárselo a Alice! ¡Me pidió que prometiera que la llamaría en cuanto fuera oficial! —indicó por encima del hombro.

Abrazados, estallaron en una carcajada. Ese solo era el comienzo...

**Fin**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus comentarios, sus follows y favorites. Fueron la fuerza que necesite para llegar hasta aquí.**

**Les deseo muchas felicidades y que el nuevo año les traiga muchas cosas buenas.**

**Por último: Se que no llevo mucho tiempo en Fanfiction, pero me tomare unas cortas vacaciones. Primero para poder celebrar mi cumple que es el próximo 15 de enero y segundo para poder trabajar un poco en mis propias historias. Quien sabe, tal vez la próxima historia que suba sea 100% mía. **

**También**** los quiero invitar a que lean _El Secreto de Grey_. Un oneshot de 50 sombras que es 100% de mi autoria.**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**

Historia original:

La Primera Navidad de Sarah

Rebecca Winters


End file.
